Consequences
by BakaBuns
Summary: One night at a bar could change Serena and Darien's lives forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first Fanfic on here. Technically my first Fanfic ever. I have bookchick81 to thank for my re-entry into Fanfic haven.

Feedback would be highly appreciated and a thanks to this chapter's Beta (and hopefully future Beta) Aqua Tonic.

Chapter One

Serena Carlisle sat at the edge of the Moonlight Café and Lounge's chic little bar; the surroundings were set in navy blue with metallic yellow accents showing the owner's sophisticated tastes. The place doubled as a classy, quiet bar at night as light jazz played in the background, and a quaint bistro café during the day. The owner, Lita King, walked over to her childhood friend, and placed her white dishcloth over her casual, white-collared button-up shirt clad shoulder.

"What can I get you, my friend?" Lita asked, looking over at her with a smile, her russet brown pony swishing behind her as she leaned on one foot, trying to give her friend the impression of authority.

"A very, very strong vodka cranberry." Serena replied with an exasperated sigh and dropped her sequined silver handbag on the bar. Lita looked at her friend's disgruntled appearance with sincere empathy. Her bright blue lacy camisole, and brown, knee length peasant skirt matched the Floridian weather outside, but made her stick out like a sore thumb. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a high messy bun, loose pieces of silky golden locks thrown everywhere. Lita did not care what her friend looked like, as she looked into her sad, big eyes, her beauty spoke volumes, as disheveled as her appearance was.

"Seiya again?" She asked with concern. The jerk had hurt Serena far too much for Lita's liking and if it were up to her, Serena would do a whole lot better.

Serena shut her eyes and a pained expression crossed her face. She looked up at her across the bar and replied, "When is it not about him?"

"Still arguing?"

"Lita, he won't even listen to reasoning." She looked down at her left hand, the perfect square cut diamond set on the perfect white gold band haunting her of their now dead commitments. She thought about when he had taken her to the store to "look" at wedding bands. It was early in their relationship, so she thought things were being rushed. He had promised that it was just for fun, and she agreed to do it. A year later, in the middle of their favorite park, he got down on one knee, like a gentlemen, and pulled out the ring she had shown him in the store all that time ago. She could do nothing more than nod her head at him, head over heels, completely and madly in love with the man she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. At least at that time, she knew he was the one for her.

"If only," she said aloud, mainly to herself, "if only he had wanted the same things I did."

"Oh Serena," Lita said apologetically, "I know you love him, but maybe it's for the best."

Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, "how though, Lita? Why did I spend two years, two blissful years with him, not knowing how he felt on the subject of children? The thing I want the most in life, is the thing he never wants. You know, he wouldn't even touch me after I told him my desire to start trying right after we married next month?"

"Sere, I am so sorry."

"And even after his rejection, after all this despair, I still cannot take his ring off," she glanced back down at her hand, "he told me, that if I could live without children, our relationship could continue. But how can it after everything that happens? I am hurt, he's always suspicious. I just don't know anymore; anytime I would even suggest the thought of making love, he thought I was trying to get him to conceive a child. He even started checking my birth control pills." Serena's mind went back to the day she caught him in the bathroom of their shared apartment.

Serena turned over in her bed looking at the man lying next to her longing for his once warm embrace. It have been so long since he had touched her, and she needed the feeling of being wanted again; to be in his loving embrace, and just to know that he still cared. She reached out with a shaky hand and brushed him on his shoulder.

Her voice, raspy and filled with longing she whispered, "Seiya," she paused as he began to stir, "do you want to make love?"

He turned around, looked at her suspiciously and asked, "are you sure that's all you want to make?"

The venom thick in his voice as his eyes roamed over her face. Her bottom lip quivered with the threat of oncoming tears, and she pulled away, turning to shield herself from his glare and replied softly, "never mind Seiya. Never mind."

The next morning when she woke up early after a fitful night of unrest, and she made her journey to the bathroom. Serena found Seiya hunched over a round container, his index finger moving over each little section as his lips silently counted.

Anger rose up within her bones. With eyes narrowing, she hissed at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing Seiya Morgan?"

His granite eyes met her icy blues in challenging manner, "you know damn well what I am doing."

Her body stiffened, readying herself for the fight that she knew was about to erupt. "So what? Now you don't trust me, either? Tell me Seiya, was your count on?"

His jaw ticked a tad as his short, dark brown hair fell into his eyes, "yes. So at least you aren't deceiving me."

"Why the hell would I deceive you?" She roared at him in anger.

"I don't know Sere. Two months ago you bring up wanting children, we don't agree. Two months go by and we don't talk about it, don't have sex, and then all of the sudden you want to?" His arms shot up in exasperation, "what was I supposed to think? That you wanted to just make love?"

"Yes! Yes that is exactly what you are supposed to think! Damn it Seiya, you told me how you felt. I complied. I thought we could try and see if this could work without my wants. I have tried for two damn months, and you don't even want to touch me. There was a time when you couldn't keep your hands off of me. And now I am trying to deceive you by not taking my birth control? As much as I want children, I would never want them like that. The only way to bring a child in this world is through love. How could you think something so vile of me?" Shaking her head in disgust, Serena let out an aggravated sigh and spat out, "I don't even know you anymore."

He remained quiet. He glared at her, his granite eyes piercing even more like stone.

"Oh, so now you are speechless?"Serena crooned, crossing her arms defensively. His eyes remained cold as he replied, "I don't know what to think of you anymore either, Serena," he pushed past her to walk out. She remained in the bathroom for a long while, her anger pulsating warmly off her as she stared at the pills on the counter. Not being able to take anymore, her hand shot out, pulling the container of pills off the counter, and without thinking about it twice opened up the circular lid and emptied the contents into the garbage. About an hour later, she haphazardly threw clothes into a suitcase and moved in with her sister.

Now, a month later, she sat at the bar her friend owned drinking her sorrows in vodka-cran's.

"Serena, you know how I have felt all along about Seiya….but I know you loved him, so I am backing you in whatever you decide."

"I know."

"Do you think you guys are going to get past this?"

"It's been a month since I moved out, and it wasn't good before that. I am at a point where I know we won't be together anymore Lita, but I have to just accept it." Looking down at the ring, Serena felt the liquid courage surge through her as a resolution came to mind: pull it off. She slapped it down on the bar, and nodded in confirmation to a wide-eyed Lita, "There. One thing down."

Lita looked at the ring and replied, "Serena, are you sure? I mean, I don't like Seiya, but you have spent two years with him."

"It's time to move on, Lita."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

Serena chuckled, "Lita, last month, I moved out, this month I took his ring off and maybe next month, I will feel up to a date. It's a step-by-step process"

"Speaking of which, now how is that living with Mina situation."

Serena closed her eyes and grinned a tad bit, "Mina is Mina. I have loved her for the last 26 years of my life, but you tell me how well you think, me, the reserved, quiet sister is handling her twin's party life style."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's not terrible. It could be worse and she is gone this weekend. But there is this new teacher at the school, Amy, who just moved here to live closer to her brother and she needs a roommate. We hit it off really well and I am pretty sure I'm moving in with her. I think you'd like her."

"What's she like?"

"Just like me."

"What? Klutzy, opinionated, stubborn, and an appetite that could put some men to shame?" Lita said grinning wickedly, noting all her friend's not so nice qualities.

Serena blushed, "no; smart, simple, sweet and reserved."

Lita nodded in apparent sarcastic understanding, "ooh, you mean your preferred traits."

Serena chuckled, as she held up her glass, "yes, Lita, my good qualities. I would never want to be around another person with my bad ones. But, you have to admit, I have come a long way since high school."

"Sere, you know I am just teasing."

"I know," Serena smiled. Lita could always cheer her dour mood. Looking at her empty glass, she remembered the reason she came here. She picked it up, flicked it at Lita and said,"refill, please?"

"If you insist." Lita took her glass and poured her a fresh drink, "when will you move into this new place."

"Next week if everything goes according to plan."

"Well, something to look forward to," She looked at the bar, and noticed it starting to pick up business, "gotta get back to work though. I can't let Ken pick up all the slack."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want precious Ken to have to actually work," Serena batted her lashes teasingly, "what would he think of his boss?"

Lita chucked her towel at Serena's face, "Shush, you," she said as she hurried away.

"You know you want him," Serena whispered to her retreating form. She sighed as she looked down at her drink, her mood lowering instantly, realizing that she was alone with her drink.

Darien Stansbury loosened his tie as he walked down the sidewalk. It had been another long day at work, and having nothing to go home to anymore, he found himself walking aimlessly down the long stretch of the city streets.

"Twenty-eight years old Darien, and what do you have to show for yourself," he said to no one in particular as he continued his trek to who knows where. "One divorce almost under your belt and little work right now to tide you over. Who would have thought you would ever be here?" He ran a hand through his already scruffy jet hair and checked out his surroundings. There were shops closing around him for all sorts of different venues. Restaurants, clothing, electronics, and the random bookstores lined the typical city streets, all blending together in an array of more the same. A little ways down, there was a bright yellow sign over a black door that caught his attention.

The sign was in what looked like a handwritten, partially cursive and partially manuscript font that scribbled the words 'Moonlight Café and Lounge'. Back-dropping the word Moon was a silver crescent moon. Having nowhere else in mind to go, and really needing a stiff drink, he crossed the street and entered into the bar.

It was a nice place, he noted, as he internally assessed his surroundings. He looked right on the side of the door to a sign that stated 'Welcome,' and 'Thank You for Not Smoking;' his kind of establishment. Round French looking tables with cushioned chairs lined the floor and on the back-wall was a bar with cushioned black stools. Along the right wall were fifties style lounge couches set in the color of navy blue. The wall behind them was navy, accented with yellow stars of all shapes and sizes. From the ceiling hung round, modern lights with frosted glass. In the background, soft, willowy jazz music set the mood for the peaceful atmosphere of this calm bar. Darien made his way to the bar in the back and sat on a vacant stool.

The male bartender walked over to Darien, his brown tousled hair in his eyes and smiled genuinely, as he leaned over the bar, "what would you like tonight?"

Darien slumped down against the bar and looked over at him and replied, "gin and tonic."

The man nodded and slid the quickly made liquor across to him. Darien pulled out his wallet and threw his credit card on the bar, "can I start a tab? It's going to be a long night."

The man took his card, and chuckled, "sure thing."

"You too, huh?" Darien heard a small, feminine voice ask him. He looked over to his right to find the face of the woman who said it. He sat stunned at the beauty sitting next to him, playing with the stir stick absentmindedly in her drink. She looked exotic to him with the little flush in her cheeks and chest, her disorderly hair, and slouchy clothing. By the looks of her hunched shoulders, she was having as crappy of a day as he was.

"Yeah," his deep voice grumbled, "bad day turns into a long night."

"Try bad month for me," she replied not looking up from her drink.

"I understand the feeling," he looked forward and gulped down his drink, signaling the bartender for a refill.

"You know," she said, looking up from her drink, "I used to be a happy, bouncy girl. Let a man in your life, and look what happens," she raised her glass in the air for emphasis, "I'm sitting at a bar, guzzling down vodka cranberries like there is no tomorrow." She raised her glass to her mouth, sipped and looked over at her fellow commiserator, and their eyes met.

Serena gulped at the man sitting next to her as she looked at him. Ice met storm in a clash of heat. This man had to be the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. His dark, ebony hair hung loosely over his eyes in a way that she wanted to reach out and push it away. His long, chiseled face held those deep, blue eyes with depths that could probably continue forever. His perfectly slanted nose sat above his pouty lips that she felt drawn to, and his stubbly unshaven face added to his manly aura. His perfectly tailored suit was in disarray. The black tie loosened, and his white dress shirt's first two buttons were undone, giving him that dangerous sex appeal. She could tell by his long torso and never-ending black slack clad legs that he was a lot taller than her 5'2'' stature.

She slowly reached out her hand inviting his to join hers in a friendly shake and managed to strain out, "I-I'm Serena."

"Darien," he replied as his hand grabbed hers. The jolt that went through her skin and up her arm both shocked and excited her, and his low voice said in reply to her earlier comment, "us men aren't that bad are we?"

"As far as I can tell," she said to him truthfully, "but then again, I don't really have much experience beyond my ex."

"Ah, let me guess," Darien looked at her, "he cheated."

"No." She stated, gripping her drink at the thought of him doing such a thing, "believe me, if he would have, I would not be here right now."

"Why do you say that? Isn't cheating the worst thing a person could do." His eyes flashed something that she could not quite catch – pain – maybe, she shook her thoughts away from it.

"Cheating is definitely the worst, but had Seiya cheated, I would be behind bars," she smiled a little to herself for her ruefulness, "for a double murder."

"Ouch." He chuckled. Serena's heart raced at the deep sound that reverberated through the back of the bar.

"Exactly," she replied, not letting her attraction come through her voice.

Darien asked, "well, if it wasn't cheating, what was it that finally drove a wedge between the two of you?"

"I wanted something more from him that he wasn't willing to give?"

Darien nodded in understanding, "Marriage."

"No, not marriage," Serena slid the ring she had placed on the bar in between where the two of them were sitting, "I had that."

"I'm lost then."

"Children; I wanted them. He didn't. Simple as that." She looked away from him and muttered, "I'm beginning to think that no man wants them."

"That's not true." He replied, "I know plenty of men that do...Including myself."

She looked over at him, and smiled, "thanks. Sometimes I just assume things, so I apologize if I offend you."

"None taken."

She lifted up her body so she was resting her weight on her elbows, and said to him, "So, Darien, we know why I'm here, why are you?"

"My wife cheated." He said solemnly with a steel tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She reached out and patted his hand noticing the jolt again when their two hands touched.

He looked up at her and gave a half-smile, "It's okay. Everyone warned me not to marry her. We loved each other, but looking back at it, we were not in love. Best friends in college, and neither of us dated through it. When the time came and we graduated, it just seemed like the right thing to do. We both wanted someone and we were comfortable, and we were comfortable with being comfortable. Then Raye met Chad, and knew she couldn't settle for comfortable when she could have passion. So that's where I am. Alone, and divorcing my best friend, and not hating her for it either."

"Wow. You must really love her to not hate her. Not to mention noble." Serena stared at the man beside her in awe, "did you even put up a fight?"

"Why would I have?" Darien replied, "our marriage was more of a business transaction than love."

"A business transaction? You just said you were best friends."

"We were, but like I said it was merely comfortable. No passion."

Serena sneered quietly, "passion is made up. The façade of it exists for a short while, and then if comfortable hits, you are pretty much done for."

"That's what my opinion is as well, but to start out comfortable is even worse."

"Maybe you're right," she replied, contemplating her relationship with Seiya. The way it had started out had been merely sparkling. Nothing like the two jolts she felt rush through her veins from touching this stranger. Maybe their relationship really was meant to end.

Darien finished off his third drink and said, "we are a couple of fun people, aren't we?"

"You know what they say, misery loves company."

"True," Darien replied, "but, personally I am tired of being miserable. How about you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Really?"

"Why not? I have no one to go back home to, and from the sounds of it, neither do you."

Serena's sister's empty apartment came to her mind, making her grimace a little, "you are right. Well, Darien, what would you like to know?"

The two talked long through the night, throwing back drink after drink. It felt comfortable to them. They shared little stories about their past, including relationship failures and highlights. It was light talk and Serena could not believe how humorous and smart this man was sitting next to her. He would tell an account from his childhood about and she would share a similar story and would chuckle at his antics.

"My sister is far more reserved than I am," he said talking about a prank he once pulled on her, "and I am pretty reserved. So, a bunch of my buddies and I took gummy bears, licked them and stuck them all over her car. I will never forget her reaction. She just made a humphing noise, got out the hose and sprayed her car down. It didn't even seem to me that it had phased her. That is until she saran wrapped my car and covered it in whipped topping. She is a sly one."

"Whipped topping and saran wrap?" Darien nodded as Serena, alcohol surging through her system, burst out into a fit of giggles, "That is genius! Brilliant. Kudos to your sister."

"She is a genius."

"Sounds like it," Serena smiled at him, with a slightly hazy gaze, "now I want some whipped topping."

"It is delicious." Darien stated in his low, rustic voice.

"Especially off of bodies," Serena said dazed. She looked over at Darien, eyes lust present in her cool blue eyes as they glazed over. He was looking into her as if trying to scald her off her chair.

"Especially…" Darien stood up from the stool he had occupied and pulled her off hers in one fluid motion. Her soft, small body crashed into his hard chest. "I am kind of tired of the scenery here," he barely whispered, "how about you?"

"My apartment is two blocks down," she replied lust evident in her raspy voice. Blood seemed to throb in her ears as she looked up at the man who had been entertaining her for the night. His eyes grew darker, stormier, as she said the words. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her towards the door.

His head came down against her ear as his husky voice spoke in her ear, his hot breath making her body convulse in pleasure, "lead the way." She grabbed her purse and pulled him out, heading blindly towards her apartment.

Serena fumbled with her keys as she attempted to unlock her apartment door. She let out a soft gasp as the man behind her found her sensitive spot at the nape of her neck with his lips. She could feel his hot mouth curve into a smile and he let out a small chuckle as she continued to fumble with her keys. He reached his hand out to steady her shaking hand, leading it to the door. The key finally met the lock and together they twisted it and threw the door open.

Darien slammed the door behind them and shoved her against a wall, taking her mouth greedily. His lips on hers felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Seiya had kissed her with sexual frustration before, but never like he hungered for her lips. He deepened the kiss, hands gripping her arms. Her hands clenched his shirt as she tried to pull him even closer to him as his tongue pried her lips open. Her arms snaked up to the back of his neck feeling the silky tresses of his raven colored locks. Pressed against her, she could feel his need for her against her stomach and she moaned.

"God, Serena, what you are doing to me…?" Darien growled as he reached down her waist to pull off her shirt, her arms starting to fidget with the buttons on the front of his shirt. She fumbled with the buttons for what seemed like eternity when she gave up pulling on the two sides feeling the buttons fly off in different directions, her small hands finding his smooth chest. As her hands grazed his chest, he shuddered and harshly whispered, "which way is your bedroom?"

She pointed and he lifted her up easily, legs wrapped around his torso, his hands firm on her buttocks. He walked towards her room; reaching her bed, he threw her down on it. Her eyes met his, icy, liquid fire in her urge for him to continue. He met her lips again with little effort. He went for her lacy, hot pink bra, unclasping the front of it. She pulled of his shirt and stared at the splendor of his toned chest. He looked down at her and took in the beauty of her. Her silky, ivory skin glowed in the moonlight from the window as he memorized her features. He began to trace kisses from her jaw down her neck towards her collar bone as his other hand found her breast. She moaned under him as he continued his assault on her other breast. His lips finally found their way to each one, suckling them with such heat her senses were going into overload.

Her hands left their place on the small of his back to reach out in front of him to the zipper of his pants. She easily undid the button and he slipped out of them and his boxers. In one quick swipe he pulled her out of her skirt and underwear as his mouth caught hers again. He grazed down her torso towards her abdomen, his fingers plunging into her causing her to whimper as he continued his assault upon her.

"Darien…" she cried, muffled against his mouth. As she shuddered in ecstasy, he pulled his fingers out. He eased himself in place over her and she readied for him. His movements started out slow, teasing her with the fluid movements of in and out making her groan pleasurably.

His pace quickened and he grunted in pleasure. "Serena," he moaned as she began to climax under him.

"Darien," she whimpered as he climaxed, finding his release within her. His body slumped down on her as his head came down to rest in the hollow of her neck. Both breathing ragged, he rolled off her to the other side of the bed and pulled her into a lover's embrace.

"Wow," was all she could utter.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"I had no idea it could be like that."

Darien smirked sleepily, "Me neither Serena, me neither." He kissed her neck and they closed their eyes, drifting off into a comforting sleep.

Serena awoke and rolled over to the other side of the bed, opening her eyes to the dull ache the sun was causing her. Her head was pounding in a rhythm that made the room around her spin. Still in her nude form, she ran to the bathroom and relieved her stomach of its contents. She cleaned herself up, and went back to her room, pieces of the night before slowly resurfacing. She had been upset, she remembered that, and the beautiful man she met and talked to. Drinks continued with conversation and they... Piece by piece the night came back to her. She had had the best, most passionate sex in her life to a man she just met. A man whose first name was the only thing she knew and who had left before she had awoken. Her eyes widened with realization.

A man who did not use protection.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, I sent this to my Beta Reader yesterday, and am already halfway into writing Chapter Three, so I went through and edited it to the best of my knowledge. I may come back and rework it after she gets back to me, but here it is so far.

Any constructive critiques are welcome! I am a learning writer, and a learner needs teachers, so any comments would be great! Thanks to the reviews so far!

* * *

Chapter Two

Raye Mullin-Stansbury tapped her fingers impatiently on the table in front of her. She was irritated with her soon to be ex-husband and his tardiness for their meeting. She glanced across the table at her husband's lawyer. He too, was checking his expensive watch with his legal pad in front of him. Her lawyer was simply daydreaming, a stoic look on his face as he gazed out the window across from them. Her fury at her husband was continuing to build, making her light violet eyes darken with a tint of red, a peculiar color.

Raye thought about her soon-to-be-ex. He was handsome; sexy, as a lot of women would say, but to Raye, Darien was never more than attractive. Now sitting in a lawyer's office, she could not comprehend the reasoning behind their marriage. They loved each other platonically, but after four years, platonic leaves a person wanting more. At least, for Raye it had. Darien, it seemed, was happy being comfortable. It pained her to think she hurt him when she found Chad Nicholas although he had consented to the divorce easily.

'Passion,' Raye thought, 'that is what you are missing Darien.' If only her husband would have looked at her once with feral desire. He had never wanted her the way a man should, right down to the core of his system. He had never wanted her enough that every fiber of his being burned just by the thought of touching her; not like Chad had. It would have been almost weird for Darien to have wanted her like that, as she never desired him in such a way. So, the only thing she could do was leave him, and hope that one day he would find what she and Chad had.

'That is,' Raye's thought process continued, 'if his ass lives through-'

Her phone shrilled out in the silent room. She picked it up to see who was calling.

Darien.

'Good,' she thought, 'he better have a damn fine excuse for being late.'

"Excuse me," she said to the men sitting in their tailored suits, "I need to take this call." She got up and walked out into the hallway and angrily hissed into the phone, "where the hell are you at Darien?"

His deep voice resonated into her ear, "I'm terribly sorry Raye. I had a rough night. I'll explain later. I'm in my car on my way right now. I will be there soon."

"You had a rough night?" Raye's voice began to crack as she tried to control her temper, "do you have any idea how rough your day is going to be if you don't get here right now? This final meeting is by the hour, Darien, and there are two very expensive lawyers in the room, charging. It's going to cost me an arm and a leg."

"It's going to cost you an arm and a leg of the settlement money I agreed to." Darien yelled back in the phone, "Raye, you are damn lucky I am not wiping the floor with you. You committed adultery, need I remind you, and I stepped back graciously and filed for a mutual divorce. You'd get nothing if it wasn't for me. I could take the house, your car, and your money, but you may have forgotten that. So, like I said, I had a rough night, I'm on my way, and I will be there soon." She heard a click and then silence, signaling he had hung up on her.

"Fine!" She screamed into the mouthpiece and then slammed the phone shut. She stomped back in, slung her body back into the upholstered chair, and announced to the two lawyers, "that was Darien," their faces remained in their stoic state, "and he will be here shortly."

Raye leaned over onto the table, leaning her short maroon-black, angle-bobbed hair on her hand in frustration. Her mind began to race with anger. Why was it again that she married him?

Darien fumed at his phone that he irately thrown into his empty passenger seat. Her temper always brought out the worst in him. Even back in college, when they were stressed to the max during exam week their fury was always taken out on each other. They would both be studying and running low on their caffeine high and sleep, and they would snap. Darien would say something stupid or Raye would do something irritating and the fighting match would begin. People around them would blame it on their hormone levels. They would tell them to go get a room, and let the sexual frustration out, but they never felt this sexual tension that apparently loomed around them.

'What possessed me to marry her?' Darien asked himself. He began to look back at when he finally asked her. They had been sitting in his apartment, books strewn across the table in an attempt at studying, just like any other day. Two weeks and they would be done with their undergrad. Darien, kept looking over at Raye as she studied her physics book. Her then long black hair was tucked behind her ear and her pencil's eraser had found her lip as she became frustrated with what she was studying.

"Raye," he had said. Her violet eyes looked up at him, annoyance and curiosity flashing through them.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Why is it that we are so comfortable just like this?"

Raye had shrugged then, thinking about it and replied, "I don't know Darien. Because we both have so much in common. Because we like being around each other. Because we are just that awesome," her sarcasm continuously becoming more apparent, and she then set her book down and said, "Really, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Darien, himself, had no idea why he had thought about it, "I don't know. I guess graduation is coming up around the corner, and it has me thinking about, well the future." He looked over at her, gauging her response.

Raye's eyes softened, "the future is not that scary Dare. We'll always have each other. What else do we need?" She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him, and patted his leg.

For the first time he looked at her. He actually noticed how beautiful she was, and how much he really did need her. He had no one else in the world that he could feel this content with. After all he and his sister had gone through during the years, he needed that contentment.

"I need you Raye," his worlds barely audible.

She locked eyes with him, and he noticed the soft silver flecks encased within her purple irises, "I know Darien. I need you too."

"Marry me," Darien blurted out suddenly.

Raye looked at him stunned and said, "what?"

"Sorry, that just came out."

"Okay."

"Huh?"

Raye looked at him and smiled, "yeah. Okay. Who else would I marry? We both need each other, and most couples would kill to have the contentment we have, not to mention the great friendship. Let's do it."

"Let's do it," he nodded in agreement, and so they did.

Their marriage had been happy and content, most definitely. Their sex life was minute, but neither of them cared. Sex was not the reason they were together in the first place. Raye had had better and she knew Darien had, so they had four years of happiness, and then Raye had met Chad.

"Darien. We need to talk." Raye had said to him on a night he had come back from work.

Darien furrowed his eyebrow, "what is it?"

"I met someone…"

Those three words had ended their marriage. Darien's hands gripped his steering wheel as he pulled into the parking ramp of the lawyer's office. He had not been upset when she told him. How could he be? She had met someone who she wanted, she did not need Darien anymore. What she needed was that passionate love, something he never could give her. Their love was in friendship, not romance. What saddened him the most was how he could love Raye with all his heart and never feel what he felt for a woman he had slept with drunk.

His mind went back to the blonde he had met in the bar. The reason for his delayed arrival to his meeting for the divorce finalization continue to plague his mind. Her soft blonde hair, and warm body did things to him no one else had ever been able to do before. Before Raye, he had enjoyed many sexual partners, finding the physical act an easy way to ease his emotional loneliness. The night before his divorce was final, he had reverted back to his old, pain-healing ways only to experience something completely different. There was something different about her. Now all he had to do was find her again.

Darien adjusted his tie as he walked into the sterile building. He reached the door of the room he knew his party would be in and glided in. Inside he sat down next to his lawyer and said, "sorry I am late. I was held up."

"No worries," Raye's lawyer replied a smile on his face, "I am sure it was something really important."

Darien just stared back at him, keeping to himself what it was that detained him. None of them ever needed to know. His lawyer cleared his throat in a gesture of authority and said, "shall we get started then? I had an early lunch scheduled that I am now going to have to make a late one."

"Yes." Raye and Darien replied in unison.

"The proceedings are pretty cut and dry," Darien's lawyer continued, checking his notes, "since you both came into the marriage well off in your own, the money you two came into the marriage with is yours."

They nodded in agreement.

"The only shared asset you two have is the home," he paused, looking at Darien with a disapproving scowl, "which is going to Raye Mullin-Stansbury."

"Cut and dry," Raye's lawyer finally put in.

"Is that all?" Raye asked, "we knew this wouldn't take long. It's not like we are in divorce court because we cheated."

Darien scoffed at her remark and she shot him a look that could melt a glacier. He composed himself and said, "yes, I agree. Is that all? We really would like to get going."

"After you two sign these documents, all is done," Darien's lawyer said as he handed them each their own set of papers with pens.

Darien looked down at the paper in front of him. Soon it would be legal. He was divorcing his best friend. He let out the breath he did not know he was keeping and brought the pen to the parchment. With one swish of the pen his name was on the document, cutting his only marital strings he planned on taking for a long time. He handed the papers back to his lawyer and stood up; Raye did the same.

"Well," she said, "I'm starved." She looked at her now ex-husband and smiled as they started walking towards the door, "Chad is busy today with work, want to go grab an early lunch?"

The two lawyers looked at each other in confusion as Darien replied, "food sounds real good."

"Our normal spot?" Raye questioned and smiled.

"Perfect," he said as he hit the elevator button to go down, "so I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Oh no," Raye replied, crossing her arms over her chest as they stepped into the elevator, "I am still irked at you, but I have to know, where were you this morning? You are never late for anything. Being late for our divorce finalizations is nothing like you."

Darien looked down at his tailored shoes and began to scratch his head in shame. He did not want to tell Raye. She looked at him, an eyebrow quirked and her smiled twitched knowingly.

"Who is she?" she asked, unfolding her arms to poke at him, "I bet she looks like me. Oh wait. Darien it isn't that secretary at the office you are always talking about? You know that office romances never work."

"No, not Beryl," he replied, "not for lack of trying, on her part. I just am not interested in red heads."

"I thought you were never interested in anyone."

"I'm not," he continued, "which is why last night when I met this beauty I couldn't control myself, but God she was wonderful. And no Raye, to answer your earlier question, she looks nothing like you."

"Wow, I'm surprised," she said, "please tell me you did not sleep with this girl."

"I kind of did," he replied as Raye shot him a disapproving, yet understanding glance, "the worst part is, I was so worried about running late for our meeting this morning that I forgot to pay attention to where she lived."

Raye looked at him in confusion, and said, "well then call her. It's not like we live in the stone ages."

Darien grimaced sheepishly and replied, "see there is a slight problem in that. I don't know her number, because I met her in the bar."

"Wait a minute!" she said, raising her voice a little in exasperation, "you slept with some hoozy from the bar?"

"She wasn't a hoozy, Raye," he replied defensively, "she was in pain. We made a connection, and I want to find her."

"So you met a woman in a bar," she stated, putting one finger up in count, "she was not a hoozy, and now you want to go looking for her?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck, Romeo," Raye said as she jerked her head back in amusement, "does this woman even have a name?"

"I think it was Serena," he said, his uncertainty lacing his voice, "or maybe it was Selena...Sabrina? It ended in an eena, I know that."

Raye shook her head in amusement and patted him on the back, "oh, Darien," She rolled her eyes. "I hope you can find this elusive, mystery girl."

Darien gazed at Raye in agreement as they left the elevator heading towards their lunch destination.

Serena padded into the kitchen after giving herself time to calm down. She walked to the ebony cabinets and found her motrin. She pulled open the top and let the mahogany colored tablets spill out onto her hand. Normally two pills would be suffice, but her head beat in loud rhythms, so she pulled out four and set them on the black countertop. She reached into the cupboard above her, pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Along with the water, she threw the pills in her mouth and let them wash down her throat. The throbbing in her head continued and she leaned against the counter to try and gain some sense of relief. One thing was for sure, alcohol was not going to be a solution to her problems anymore.

"Long night?" a voice piped from the entryway of the kitchen. Serena shot around to see her almost mirror image. Her sister Mina had the same build, the same long golden locks - cut in a slightly more rocker style - and sparkling blue eyes. Her sleeping attire seemed to be the big difference in telling the two identical twins apart. After waking up nude, Serena had put on her normal, black ribbed tank and grey, two-sizes-too-big for her sweatpants. Mina, on the other hand, opted for her skimpy striped boxers and navel-revealing deep pink cami.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Serena replied, walking over to the table. She pulled out one of the black modern kitchen chairs and sat down at her sister's table. For some reason unknown to her, Mina seemed to like everything modern. The first time Serena walked into her expensive apartment, she cringed at how sterile everything seemed. Her black and white all over seemed so cold. If it was up to Serena, this apartment would be warm and inviting, splashed with rich colors, but she planned on being gone by the end of the week anyways, so she just dealt with the difference in taste her sister had.

"Coffee?" Mina asked as she poured herself some in a blue mug. She pulled out her sugar and slopped some into the cup before grabbing another identical cup.

"Please," Serena replied, slamming her head down onto the smooth table surface. Mina placed the cup in front of her and she breathed in the comforting aroma. She picked up the mug and allowed the substance to make its way warmly down her throat as she closed her eyes in a comforting ecstasy.

"So," Mina curiously began prodding, "I heard the front door slam this morning. I assumed it was you going to work, but obviously you didn't, so..."

"We have holiday. Something about the founder of our school day or something like that," Serena said as she sipped more of her coffee, purposely avoiding her sister's accusatory gaze, "I really didn't pay attention, a day off is a day off."

"I don't care about your day off Serena," Mina replied, pushing her hands towards her, in emphasis of her annoyance, "although, with as hard as you work, you need a day off every once in awhile. I was talking about who left this morning. Obviously no one came back in, so spill."

"It was just a guy I met at the bar," Serena blushed as she told her.

Mina looked at her with a cheshire grin, "just a guy, eh? Was he good?"

"That's none of your business," Serena retorted, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her cup of coffee, "but if you have to know, even drunk, he was phenomenal."

"Better than Seiya, good?"

"Well..." Serena began, truly thinking hard about the night before, "it was passionate, nothing like I had ever felt before with Seiya. It was different and new, but with all the heat in the room there was one thing truly important missing."

"Something missing?" Mina scrunched her face in confusion as she asked. Realization dawned on her, "he wasn't a chick was he?"

"Mina! Don't be so crass, of course not!" Serena set her coffee mug on the table as she annoyingly looked at her sister, "I'm not that kind of girl."

Mina defensively put her hands up and said, "okay, okay. Then what was missing?"

"Love," Serena said simply.

"Love?"

Serena began to trace her index finger around the rim of her near empty porcelain mug as she stared at it, "as much as I hate to admit it, I loved him. What happened last night was amazing, but it doesn't compare to what Seiya and I had at the beginning."

"Do you want it back?"

"Not now," Serena replied and looked up at her sister, "I just told you I felt passion like I never had before, but no love. Love grows with time, but passion can't. I will find a man that gives me both some day. Except today, I do have to talk to you about something a tad more serious."

Mina again scrunched her eyes in concern as she looked at Serena. She put out a hand seeing the distress on her face and let it land softly on her arm and asked, "what it is?"

"Mina, we didn't use protection," Serena said, "and I stopped my birth control the day I moved in here."

Mina smiled, relief filling her eyes as she replied, "is that all? Oh Sere, they make a pill for that. Just go to the drug store and ask for the morning after pill."

"The morning after pill?" Serena looked at her and said, "I'm not too sure. I have heard there are risks in taking it."

Mina laughed, "oh Serena, your innocence is far too adorable. It's not bad at all. It's actually proven to be better on your system than birth control. I have taken it a few times myself when I have been stupid."

"All right," Serena said and sighed in relief, "the drug store, you said, has them?"

"Yep."

Serena stood up from the table, looked down at her sister, and said, "Well then, the drugstore is my next stop." She set her coffee cup in the sink and trekked back to her bedroom to put on clothing more suitable to go out into the public in.

The lady at pharmacy the counter greeted her with a smile. She had her white lab coat on and her white teeth shone against her dark tan skin. The woman's deep chestnut hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her blue nametag read, Sandy.

"How may I help you today ma'am?" Sandy asked Serena, her smile and friendly voice almost too sickening for Serena to handle.

Serena glanced around making sure no one was listening as she leaned in and whispered, "I'm looking for the morning after pill."

The woman smiled knowingly and shook her head in understanding, "Ah. No problem." She walked in the back of the pharmacy and put the bag together, and within two minutes, brought it back to the counter and asked, "have you used this before?"

"Um, no," Serena replied, looking down at her hands that had begun to fiddle with each other.

The lady chuckled and said to her, "it's not a problem. Make sure to take this within 72 hours of the sexual activity. The sooner the better, and it works best within 12 hours. It may cause some nausea, but there are no serious side effects."

Serena took the bag she handed her and nodded in thanks after she paid for it and walked away. She decided the drug store bathroom was as good as any to take the pill, so she walked towards the side of the store where the blue triangular girl was hanging on the door. She swung open the door and checked to make sure no one was around. As soon as she knew the bathroom was clear, she pulled the pill out of the bag and reread the side effects and directions. She took a deep breath and opened the package.

Serena looked at the pill in her hand. With this tiny pill she could wipe away any mistake that had come of her previous night's adventures. This pill could take away the chance for her to have what she wanted. She looked at her complexion in the drugstore mirror. Her blue eyes twinkled with the thoughts of finally being able to have a child. But was this how she wanted it? Did she want a child out of passion? Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Seiya. Did she not tell him the only way to have a child was out of love? Would she be a hypocrite now if she chose not to take this pill? Would she hate herself if she did? But how could she possibly raise a child without a man? The questions swarmed in her head as she tried to reason with herself. She looked down at the pills in her hand again, then back to her reflection. Her eyes were hard with resolve on the decision she made. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

So, again, another chapter with no Beta. Anyone interested in helping? I am looking for someone who can grammar nazi me, and help me in clarification.

Thanks so much already for all the reviews. I really appreciate the feeback! I will take good and bad, because I want this fiction to be as successful as possible.

No, I did not put it months later, Serena already pregnant. How terrible would that be? I like story development, and longer tales.

and keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was like deja vu all over again for Serena as she flushed the pill she had just bought down the toilet. No matter the outcome, if she was pregnant with some stranger's baby, she still wanted it. The thought of holding a baby in her arms sent shivers down her back. She could just imagine it now. A little boy nestled up in her embrace, comforted by the sound of his mother's beating heart as he napped. He would have the stranger's dark hair, and her button nose. He would be perfect, loved. She began smiling as she walked out of the store, because today she choose to sacrifice her life if she was pregnant. Now all she had to do was wait and see, but she knew, as the Floridian sun shown bright in the afternoon, she had made the right decision.

Serena walked back into Mina's apartment and sat down on the plush white sofa. She looked around absently trying to decide what she was going to do for the evening. Being Friday night, she knew Mina would have already left for the weekend, so it seemed she would be entertaining herself for the evening. Feeling much better after getting out of the house for the afternoon, she began toying with ideas for possible mind drifted back to the previous night.

Was she lying to herself and Mina when she thought last night meant nothing but passion? The two had been drunk, but somehow his hands had maneuvered over her body like they had been together for years. Her body began to react from her deep thoughts. She looked down at her hand, the first thing he had touched, and it sent shivers up her spine. In their sorrows, and musings the two had made a connection. She began to think about when she met Seiya? Had their connection been so strong?

She had met him during her student teaching days. During that time, she spent afternoons at Lita's cafe planning lessons. Everyday would be the same, her papers would be scattered at the booth, an empty plate that had once contained the most delectable cheesecake around sat in the mess, and her bottomless diet coke sat at her right. Sometimes Lita would sit with her, managing to keep her distracted as she attempted to rework what she would be teaching her kindergarteners. When Seiya slipped into the booth seat opposite her, she assumed it was her tall friend.

"Lita," she said exhaustedly, without looking up, continuing scribbling down ideas for her students, "you know I love you, but I am awfully busy."

"I see that," a man's deep voice she did not recognize said. She looked up to come in eye contact with a man who had chestnut hair and deep grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said confused and slightly irritated, "who are you?"

"Seiya," he said smoothly, "Seiya Morgan."

Serena shook her head out of her reverie. So, the first time she met Seiya he annoyed her. In order to get him to leave her with her work, he had talked her into a date. Getting up from the couch, she shook her head in disgust with herself. How had she not seen it then? It was obvious now that her love for Seiya could have possibly been forced upon her, but she had never been that great with the dating world. She had allowed herself to get attached to the first man who seemed persistent enough to keep around. No matter what, she resolved, the next man in her life would not push himself upon her.

Without thinking she ended up in the kitchen and her stomach let out a lurch. She went to the chrome fridge and saw her sister's scribbles on a piece of paper held up by Serena's favorite black cat magnet. Pulling off the magnet, she picked it up and began reading the note.

_ Serena,_

_ Hey sis! I just thought I would leave you a note telling you I was thinking about you. I bet you are still sulking about what happened last night…_

Serena laughed. Mina knew her too well.

_Just quit it already. I am sure last night was great, remember, passionate. I checked the fridge before I left, knowing you would be starved by the time you got home. We have nothing. Which is good, because you need to get off your ass and quit being you for another night. Having one night stands are normal after getting out of a serious relationship, and if he is up for it, maybe you could make it more than a one night thing with last night's guy, eh? Have fun this weekend, Sere. I will be back on Monday. I love you lots._

_XOXO,_

_Mina_

Rolling her eyes, Serena pulled open her fridge just for confirmation. Unless she wanted eggs, lettuce, and some milk, Mina was right, she would have to get out and get something. Trouble was, she never could decide what she wanted. Food was one of her weaknesses, but people never knew it from her petite figure. Shoveling food into her stomach was her favorite pastime and the amount she ate still had not caught up with her. Shutting the door, she thought hard about what she wanted. Nothing in particular came to mind because she had waited so long to eat. She came only to the conclusion that all she wanted was food. Since food at home did not seem feasible, she would have to go somewhere else.

Grabbing her purse and slipping on her white Old Navy flip-flops, she left her apartment towards an undecided destination. Her mind drifted back to Mina's letter as she walked towards her silver Saturn Ion. _maybe you could make it more than a one night thing with last night's guy, eh? _If only that one was that easy. She had a first name, but no number. The door locks clicked as she pressed the button and she slid into the driver's seat, proceeding to let her head collapse into her wheel. Was she already regretting her previous night's decision, following the momentary lapse of judgment this morning?

Thinking long and hard about what she had done, it finally hit her. "Dear God," she said aloud to herself as she put on her seatbelt and let her engine chug on. She really had been stupid. Had her desire to have children cloud her emotions enough that she could possibly end up raising a child without a father? Needing serious comfort food, and some strong support, she knew where she was heading - Lita's bar.

She parked her car in the back parking lot and sped to the front entrance. As she ferociously opened the door, she looked around her favorite place relieved that even though it was a Friday night, the bar was slow. Lita was busy wiping the bar down with a white rag as Serena made her beeline to the stool in front of her. She looked up at her friend, seeing the distress on her face, she stopped her circular motions and left the rag sitting on the bar.

"Serena," she said in concern, "what's wrong?"

"I need food, fast," she replied, banging her head on the bar, making her headache come back slightly. "Grease, or sweets, maybe a chicken-salad sandwich. Or maybe all of it, please."

Lita shook her head as she looked at Serena with compassion, "I'll be back in a few. Let me see what I can whip up for you."

Serena let out a sigh of relief and said, "thanks, Lita. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Sere. Anything to help a friend," she stopped before walking into the kitchen, "would you like a Vodka-cran while you wait?"

"No!" Serena said a little too loud, taking Lita aback slightly. Rubbing her temples, she continued, "sorry, those drinks went to my head last night. I am still recovering, and I think it will be a long time before alcohol laces my system again. I'll take a diet coke though."

Lita smiled understandingly and set the soda down in front of her, and said, "be back in a few."

The doors to the kitchen swung open fifteen minutes with Lita carrying a large tray above her head. Three plates were set down on the bar in front of Serena. One had a chicken-salad wrap with celery, walnuts and craisins mixed in, rolled with lettuce. The second plate was heaped with deep-fried nachos covered in melted cheese, pepperonis, and olives. The last plate contained a large piece of cheesecake covered in gooey strawberry sauce.

"There ya go," Lita said with a proud smile, "everything you asked for."

"It looks delicious," Serena replied, looking at all the food, "does the chef have time to come and share this feast with a friend?"

"Let me check with the boss," she teased as she started to ponder Serena's question, "she said it was okay." Lita walked around to the stool on Serena's left and sat down.

"So what's up," Lita asked as she grabbed a nacho and shoved it into her mouth. Swallowing she continued, "you haven't asked for a meal like this since your dad was diagnosed with cancer last year," Lita paused, fear rising into her deep sage-green eyes, "it didn't come back did it?"

Serena put her hands in front of her in reassurance, and quickly replied, "no, no, no. Dad's fine," she put her hands in her lap and her right thumb and index finger began playing with her left hand, "I think I am incredibly stupid is all."

Lita glared in contempt at her and said, "Serena, you are not stupid! Why would you say something so incredibly ridiculous?"

"Because of what I did last night," she began slowly, "and what I didn't do this morning."

"What did you do last night?" she asked, furrowing her brassy eyebrows.

Serena put her head down in shame and blushed in reply.

"Serena," she began, the situation dawning on her, "you slept with that guy, didn't you? That really cute one you were talking to and flirting with all night last night."

Serena looked at her, her blue orbs huge with humiliation, "hence the no alcohol, _ever _again."

Lita patted her friend's back and said, "oh Sere, there is nothing to be ashamed of. He was cute, and most definitely into you. I mean, for a rebound hookup, you couldn't have done better."

"Lita, sleeping with him isn't the bad part," Serena thought about her words, "well it wasn't good - not saying that he was bad," she clamped her eyes shut and again smacked her head lightly on the bar, and looked back up at Lita, "I am so foolish. You are going to think I am such an idiot. I wasn't thinking and then there is Amy. Oh God, how can I move in with Amy with the chance that I could be pregnant?" She threw her arms on the bar and let her head fall into them in despair.

"Pregnant," Lita looked at her confused, "wait. Serena. You need to pause, rewind and explain everything to me."

"I slept with that guy, Darien last night," she said, peaking her head up from her arms.

"Yeah," Lita said slowly, nodding her head in emphasis, "I know that, but I thought you got rid of your birth control after you and Seiya broke up," she stopped for a second, "Serena. Did you sleep with Seiya after that and not tell anyone? It's normal for a couple as committed as you two were to sometimes have residual sex after breaking up, but if you could be pregnant with his kid you need to tell him."

"No, Lita," she replied, finally sitting back up, "I haven't sleep with Seiya since I left him."

"I'm really confused then. Why do you think you could be pregnant? Was there another guy? I mean, I get it, but I'm hurt that you didn't tell me."

"No," Serena said, "last night, when I slept with Darien has been the only time since Seiya. We were so drunk, that we didn't use protection. This morning I talked to Mina about it and she told me to take the morning after pill. I went to the drugstore, spent 40 dollars on a pill that I ended up flushing down the toilet. So now, because of my incredible urge to have a child, I made a stupid mistake of possibly ending up pregnant. On top of it all there is a cincher to it."

"A cincher to all that?"

"Yeah," Serena said, again fixating on her hands, "all I know about the man I slept with last night is his first name. So, if I am pregnant, this child will most likely grow up fatherless."

"Well, you never know," Lita said a little more quiet, "it could be a good thing. Look how I turned out."

"Lita, I didn't mean-" Serena thought about her words before she said, "it's just not the way I wanted it to be for my kids. I had all these plans with marriage and love, a mother and father and a dog..."

"I didn't take offense," Lita replied solemnly, "it's not like I wanted my parents to die. I get the dreams though. I want them too. Besides you can still have them. You don't even know if you are pregnant or not."

"But what if I am?" Serena looked at her with wide eyes, slight tears starting to form.

"If you are, that child will be the most loved child on the face of this planet," Lita smiled at her friend, "your kids love you at school, so just imagine the mother you are going to be. And you can still have your dream. There are plenty of decent, loving men out there."

"I guess you are right," Serena sighed in relief.

"I'm always right," Lita said in a mocking tone, "and Sere?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of dog?"

Serena chuckled as she threw a moist chip at Lita. She really was lucky to have the support around her that she did.

Moonlight cafe and bar jeered at Darien as he pulled open the entrance door. He looked around to see if he recognized anyone from his previous excursion. The only person that looked familiar was the dirty brown haired bartender who was busy drying glasses and then stacking them behind the bar. Darien thought if anyone remembered the elusive girl from the other night, it would be him. He made his way to the bar and let his hands rest against it, leaning forward to talk with him.

"Excuse me, sir," Darien said, catching the man's attention.

The man set his current glass on the counter, and asked, "what can I do for ya?"

"I was in here the other night," Darien began saying, "and I met this girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes."

The bartender snorted a bit to himself, "bud, have you looked outside recently?"

Darien furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement and replied, "well, I just came from there. Why?"

The bartender picked up another glass and started cleaning it and said, "we live in Florida. You realize you just described at least a thousand women in the area?"

Holding his weight on the bar, Darien sunk his head between his arms, blew out a frustrated breath, looked back up to the bartender and said, "I am never going to find this woman am I?"

"Well, do you have a name?" he asked, "that may help your problem."

"I wasn't exactly myself that night," Darien replied, sitting down at a stool.

"Ah, one of those nights, eh?" The bartender smiled understandingly, "what disease she give you? I hope it wasn't anything serious." Darien gawked at him in dismay.

"That's not why I am looking for her," Darien murmured slightly angry, trying to keep his cool.

"Woah, buddy," the bartender put down his glass and held out his hands, "sorry if offended you. In a bar, that kind of stuff happens all the time."

Darien ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and replied, "I know, I get it. I just wish I could find her. We made a connection."

"I suppose in this city, that makes sense," he nodded, in sympathy and continued saying, "but you aren't going to find any girl in this city with a description as bland as yours. How about a drink for your troubles? I got this one."

"Since you're offering," Darien said, "I'll take a Morgan Coke."

"Sure thing," he nodded as he threw the glass on the bar and poured in the two liquids into the ice.

"Thanks," Darien replied and began to drink alone.

The bartender nodded his head once, and walked down to the other end to help another customer.

"Hey Ken," the chipper, somewhat familiar, female voice said, "is Lita in tonight?"

"Not tonight, Mina," Ken replied to her, "she took the night off."

"Oh darn," the girl said, the disappointment apparent in her voice, "Sere had a bad week, and then I left her all alone this weekend. I was hoping Lita could whip me up a plate of goodies to bring home to her."

"She was here last night with Lita," Ken replied, "I will say one thing about your sister, she is an eater. Let me look in back, Lita always leaves some food. I can scrounge around and try to pick out your sis's faves."

She smiled her brightest and said enthusiastically, "thanks so much, Ken! She will love it."

"No problem," he said as he turned around to go through the backdoor.

Darien's eyes shifted to the end of the bar where the woman stood waiting for her food. His eyes widened in excitement and he stood from his stool.

"It's you," he said exhilaration caking his voice.

Mina looked over at him confused, and replied skeptically, "have we met?"

He frowned and set back down, as he said, "you don't remember."

Mina smiled and leaned her elbow on the bar as she said, "honey, I have so many nights that I can't remember," she shifted and looked at him trying to remember,"we must have met on one of those nights. Let me reintroduce myself," she threw out her hand in front of her, "I'm Mina."

"Mina," Darien grinned, happiness consuming him. He had found her, and she was radiant, "nice to meet you. My name is Darien."

* * *

End of Chapter Three! This chapter was a bit shorter, but I had to end with you guys wanting more, right?

The plot continues to thicken, muahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks to PrincessSerene15 for Beta Reading this chapter.

This chapter is fairly short, but it's because it has importance, but not much is happening. It's more introducing a new character.

Expect the next chapter to be a bit bigger.

Again, thanks for all the comments! I appreciate them, and I hope to hear more feedback!

* * *

Chapter Four

A shrill bell sounded and children raced towards Serena in droves.

"Okay kids," Serena's sweet voice said to them as they lined up in front of her. She placed her finger on her lips in a sign to calm down. The small children's whispered voices halted as they watched their beautiful teacher. Today she had opted for a straight khaki pencil skirt, a casual white tank covered with a slightly unbuttoned, chocolate colored cardigan, and camel-colored Birkenstock-like slip-on clogs. Her long blonde hair was in a half pony, and the rest of it curled around her shoulders shining yellow in the glare of the sun. The children were in love with their teacher, and she smiled proudly at her little ones; as they finished their line she said, "let's go in for snack time."

Shouts of happiness could be heard at the prospect of a healthy treat in the works for them. When their voices started to again go out of control, she whipped around, stopped and again put her finger to her mouth. The kids again quieted, but their energy continued to buzz around them as they walked down the halls. The older children were too filing into their rooms, faces flushed from the activities they had just partaken in out on the pavement.

Once in the classroom, the children all sat in their assigned circles and Serena sat on the small wooden chair in between two of her students. She pulled out a small Tupperware and opened it up to reveal the contents of their snack.

"All right," she said holding up a piece of celery, "how many of you like celery?" Two chubby hands went up, while others grimaced at the idea of a nasty vegetable. She laughed at the reactions and continued, "okay. So how many of you like peanut butter?" With that question the kids shot their hands up in excitement, and she asked, "well what about raisins?" Some of their hands went down, but a few hands enthusiastically waved at her.

"Okay, well," she began pulling out all the food to demonstrate, "this snack is called ants on a log. It is a fun one, and has healthy food in a fun way." She picked up her piece of celery and showed them as she told them what to do.

"This here is your log. The raisins are your ants, and depending whether or not you like them, you can put on as many or as little as you want." Inside the Tupperware was a small container of peanut butter and a plastic butter knife. Serena pulled them out and took some of the peanut butter onto the knife and began to spread it into the crevice of the piece of celery, "so to make your ants stay on their log, you take the peanut butter and spread it inside. Once you have the peanut butter inside and spread around, you take ants and push them into it," she placed the raisins in a line on her celery, "and here comes the best part." Taking the celery she brought it to her mouth and bit down to eat the snack, "it's yummy."

"Now," she said, standing up and setting down her ant log, "there are supplies that I set up at your assigned tables. You may have as many logs as you want, while supplies last. Have fun, and if you need any help, you know I am here."

The kids scattered to their tables and got to work on their creations. She walked around the room, a small grin on her face as she happily observed her students.

"Miss Carlisle! Miss Carlisle!" one of the little boys began shouting, and she started walking over to him, "look what they can do!"

"What can they do Timmy?" she asked, her complete attention drawn to the boy as he looked at her with imaginative eyes.

He took his two logs that he made and crashed them into each other, his eyes beamed up at her in accomplishment and said, "isn't that cool? They can fight just like anything else."

She laughed at the mess the little boy was in. His nose was covered in peanut butter and a raisin was stuck to his cheek over more of the gooey adhesive. Smiling at him with pride, she said, "that is so awesome buddy, but maybe you should eat them after you let them collide into each other. It makes them so much cooler."

He looked skeptically at her, but did as she told and shoved one of the sticks into his mouth and chewed. His eyes lit up, and he said in shock, "wow Miss Carlisle, they are good!"

"I know," she said patting him on the shoulder and as she began walking to see how the other students she said, "would I ever lie to you?"

The little boy shook his head and she chuckled watching the kids as they played, devoured and became even more in a mess than before the activity. Once the supplies were gone she went back to the front of the room and raised her hands over her head.

"Okay kids," she said in a loud voice, "snack time is over. I would like you clean up and throw everything away that was used in the snack creation. After cleanup is done I want you to get into two lines to wash your hands. After that, you all know what time it is," a few of the students groaned as she paused. As they began cleaning up their messes, she said, "nap time."

A half an hour later, Serena sat at her desk smiling blissfully at the kids fast asleep on her classroom floor. Looking at them, she realized working with them made her even more vulnerable to wanting one. The students loved her just as much as she loved being their teacher. Sleeping now, she could only long for one of her own to come home to. She absentmindedly pat her belly, and looked down at it, remembering what she had to do today.

"Hey Amy," the petite blonde said as she walked towards her friend sitting on a bench outside watching the kids run around on their final recess break. She sat down and the dark haired woman smiled at her in welcome. Serena looked at the girl's black hair in awe, "ya know Amy, in the light your hair almost looks blue."

The short-haired girl blushed and replied, "yeah, I know. I get people staring at me sometimes for it. I guess I wasn't lucky enough to normal tint to my hair like my brother does. His ex-wife had extremely black hair too, and it always looked purple. We were a pair when we spent time together," Amy looked off in reverie.

"Purple?" Serena looked at the girl in shock.

"Yeah," Amy replied squinting in the sun, hiding her aqua eyes, "but it was black. Light makes things look funny, I guess."

"Wow," Serena scanned over her cute friend and coworker. Her short choppy hair was mussed around and her outfit was casual. On her torso was a short sleeved blue polo that brought out the blue in her eyes and hair even more. She had long boot-cut khakis on her legs and wore brown docs. Her outfit was plain, but Serena could not help thinking this woman was absolutely adorable. Serena continued talking, her head shaking in amazement, "I guess I am just not used to seeing blue or purple hair for that matter."

"I get it," Amy shrugged, "but at least I don't look like I am trying to have wacko hair. Out of the sunlight it looks like normal black hair," she laughed at their conversation and said, "look at us. Aren't we a fun bunch? Sitting here talking about the different colors our hair looks in the sun."

"Oh yes we are," Serena watched the kids busy playing and chasing one another around the playground. Watching them reminded her of what she needed to tell Amy. She gulped nervously, and said, "Amy, on a more serious note, I need to talk to you about moving in with you."

Amy's eyes flickered with joy and she said, "I can't wait! My apartment is awfully lonely without someone there. My brother has been really busy at work, so he hasn't been able to visit. Are you still planning on moving in this weekend?"

"Well," she began saying, hesitant about telling the truth, "I really want to move in with you, but there may be a slight problem. I don't even know if it is yet, but I want to be prepared."

"Oh," Amy said, disappointment lacing her voice, "I suppose I can try and find another roommate," she trailed off.  
"If you don't have to, I don't want you to," Serena said, trying to boost her spirit, "it's just that I may have this big problem."

Amy looked up at her, and said softly, "Serena, I know we haven't been friends very long, but do you mind me asking what your problem is? I'm not trying to pry, but I only have my brother here, and I am in need of friends. So if you can trust me, I am all ears."

"I trust you Amy," Serena said, "so here's the thing." Serena laid out all of the previous week's happenings, and let the girl take it in.

Amy breathed in a deep breath, and thought long and hard about what Serena had just told her. She beamed at Serena and said, "Serena, that sounds like an awful predicament you have there, but I don't care. I still want you to move in with me. You said so yourself, you don't even know if you are pregnant yet."

Serena, shocked, gaped at Amy before she said, "but what if I am?"

"We will cross that road once we get there, right?" Amy said to her in determination, "I mean, it does take nine months for a baby to come anyways. Who knows whether either of us will want to live there. Me especially, if Greg decides to get off his rear and move down here."

All Serena could do was gawk at her friend in happiness, "oh Amy! You rock, you know that?"

Amy just smiled and shrugged, "I know."

Serena grinned mischievously and said, "now this Greg guy, who is he?"

Amy blushed, "oh he's just this guy I am in love with."

"In love with?"

Amy could not bring herself to look at Serena when she said, "yeah. He couldn't move here with me though. His work couldn't allow it."

"Couldn't?" Serena asked, "or he wouldn't?"

"I think a little of both," Amy replied sadly, "he wasn't ready to settle down and leave everything to move here like I was."

Serena looked puzzled at her and asked, "why was it exactly you moved here? I know you told me your brother lives here, but why did you decide to move down here with him?"

"His wife left him for another man," Amy replied, looking out towards the children still running around on the pavement, "he didn't say it when I called, but I could tell he needed someone here with him. With our parents gone, and his wife leaving him, I am really the only thing he has. Greg understood, but right now, he just didn't want to make that kind of commitment with me."

"I get it, but I bet it still hurts."

Amy nodded, shielding her eyes from Serena, "it does, but I know I needed to be there for family."

Serena smiled and nodded in agreement, "yeah, I get that. As much as she drives me crazy with her partying lifestyle, I couldn't imagine not having my sister around. Being twins really connects us in that way, I guess."

"Yeah, family connection is important."

"I definitely agree."

"So, since we have everything cleared up, when do you plan on moving in?" Amy asked as the two women stood up in anticipation of the school bell.

Serena stretched her arms over her head as the bell rang around them, allowing the kids to start their race in lining up, "this weekend was my plan. That is if you don't mind."

Amy began walking over to her class's line as she called out, "I would be more than thrilled if you moved in then! Can't wait."

Serena hurried to her kindergarteners knowing more than likely they were already getting themselves into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter Five. Not much of Serena in this one, so sorry to all your Sere fans - I know I am too.

My Beta got back to me! Yay, so I now am going to bounce between 2. I haven't sent her this chapter yet, so it will probably be revamped soon.

My internet is down at my house, so in a few days the revamped Chapters 2-4 will be out.

REVIEWS are always welcome.

And no I will not tell you if Serena and Darien are going to get married. Wouldn't that ruin the whole point of reading it?

Besides, we don't even know if Serena is in fact pregnant, she could just be worried over nothing.

* * *

Chapter Five

**"S**o, my new roommate could be pregnant," Amy said nonchalantly to her brother as she played with the ice cream sitting in the cup in front of her. The two had met for their weekly ice cream excursion and sat in the red squishy booth chairs, chatting about nothing and everything.

"Pregnant?" Darien asked in confusion, "and you are still letting her move in with you?"

"Darien," Amy said, "I'm lonely. Not to mention, she doesn't even know if she is for sure. She made a mistake on a drunken night and feels horrible about it. She didn't even want to move in with me after she knew."

"So wait, you are letting someone with loose morals move in with you?" Darien replied, his skepticism written on his face.

"She's not loose Darien," Amy said in defense, "she had just ended a long-term relationship. She was on the rebound."

Darien shook his head in a disapproving manner, "I don't like the idea of some trashy woman and her baby daddy coming in and corrupting my little sister."

"Darien!" Amy tensed, smashing her spoon down into the cup, "She is not trashy! Not to mention there won't be a baby daddy. She never got a full name or number. The night is all kind of a blur to her, and she's even sworn off alcohol."

"Well, it makes sense if she is pregnant," he replied unconvinced, "wouldn't want to hurt the baby. Have you thought this whole thing through well Amy? What if this woman is really pregnant?"

"Then, she's pregnant," Amy said defiantly, "She is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. You should see her at school with the kids. This woman will make a great mother if she is pregnant. For awhile, when I first met her, I thought you would like her. But that was at the beginning of the year when she was still with her ex…"Amy stopped noticing her brother's eyebrows quirked in a slight objective manner, "Really, Darien. She is a wonderful person. You don't have to worry. You should be happy for me. These last few months haven't been wonderful living by myself. There are only so many nights I can stand sitting at home, reading books."

Darien chuckled, his deep voice comforting her, even though Amy was still irritated with him. He replied, "If Mom and Dad were still around they would be rolling on the floor right now. To hear that you are tired of reading books. I never thought I would see the day."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Amy said, "well, it's true."

"I can see that," he replied, "but, really, Amy. I just worry about you is all."

"You know Darien, like you have any room to talk..." she said, taking a bite of her melting treat in front of her, "It's not like you didn't go out and sleep with some random woman the other week."

"Yeah, but I went on a mission to find her," he replied in justification, "and I did."

"Whatever," Amy said pointing her long, plastic bright red spoon at him, "You were just lucky she showed up again at that bar. It's not like we live in a small town. I think she would go looking for him if she thought it would help. But enough about my roommate, when do you have your second date?"

"First date," Darien corrected.

"Ah, yes," Amy said sarcastically, "the first time you guys just had fun."

"I don't know why I tell you anything," he shook his head, a mock appalled look on his face.

"Because, the only other person you have around here just divorced you," Amy said.

"Ouch," he grasped his chest in an exaggerated manner and said, "that cut deep, Ames."

"Only stating the obvious," she shrugged, "but you never answered my question."

"If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have," Darien said, sticking his head out in emphasis.

"Darry," Amy shook her head amused by her brother's antics, "sometimes you are such a girl."

He smiled smugly, "that's why you love me. I was the sister you never had, and the protective brother all in one. Not to mention, it always made the women want me."

Amy looked at him with annoyance, "and again, your arrogance is why you are divorced, right?"

"Ames, you know why I am divorced."

She smiled as she watched his mood change, "I know. I'm just teasing. You say that you didn't have feelings for her, yet your attitude always seems to get worse when anyone mentions your divorce."

"Amy," Darien replied in explanation, "I don't know how to explain this better. I love Raye. I love her like I love you. I am more upset that some man came into her life and swept her off her feet and I don't get her to myself anymore. It's like when you had boyfriends. That's not romantic love, it's brotherly love."

"And you slept with her."

Darien shut his eyes in what seemed like a tinge of regret, "I've slept with a lot of women. Raye, at least, I loved. But, she has Chad now...and I have a prospective new woman. To answer your question from earlier, we are seeing each other on Friday. I am taking her to dinner."

"Nice."

Standing up and grabbing his empty ice cream dish he replied, "I hope so. I felt something for this girl the moment I laid eyes on her, so let's hope this works out."

**M**ina toyed with her blonde hair as she impatiently let the phone ring in her hand. The kitchen table in front of her had remnants of makeup and utensils she used to get ready. Looking down at her freshly polished pink nails she said into the receiver, "come on, Sere, pick up."

On the other end a soft voice answered, "Hey Mina. What's up?"

Mina huffed in relief as she said, "I have a date tonight with this guy, and I am stressing about what to wear. Do I go with dress slacks or a little more skin with a mini-skirt? I am wearing a cute black deep vee tee. It's casual, but sexy, so I would wear a deep blue jean skirt, or gray slacks. Help me out, because I am struggling here Sere. He's way cute."

Serena giggled a bit and replied, "you are too funny when you are nervous."

"Serena, seriously," Mina whimpered slightly, standing from her chair she said, "I am in crisis mode. Can you not make fun of your sister and help a girl out?"

"Okay, okay," Serena mused, "Go with the skirt. Your legs are way cute."

Mina thought about it for a minute and replied, "You are right. Thanks. I appreciate it, sis."

"No problem," Serena replied, "so who is this guy?"

"It's just this guy I met in Lita's bar the other day when I went to get you some food. We apparently met before, but I was drunk. You know me. I barely remember anything from those nights."

"I know how you are and even I wish I didn't know you on nights like that," Serena replied honestly, "But I am glad you are trying it again sober. Is that all you needed from me?"

"Yeah," Mina replied, "I even know the shoes I am going to wear already. My black patent leather pointy toed heels."

"Good choice."

"I thought so," Mina began her journey to her room, "what are your plans for the night?"

"Oh, Amy and I are watching movies tonight," Serena replied excitedly, "We wanted to celebrate me moving in. I plan on getting the rest of my stuff from your place tomorrow afternoon."

"No rush," Mina said as she pulled her denim skirt up her legs.

"I know," Serena said appreciatively, "I just want you to have your space back. Don't worry though, I will make sure it's late in the afternoon. I know how you are with men."

"And this is a gorgeous one," she chuckled clasping her bracelet onto her left wrist, while straddling the phone between her ear and shoulder, "But, hey, I am going to finish getting ready. I am meeting him at his place in about a half an hour. Thanks for the help, sis, you know I really appreciate it."

"Not a big deal. Have fun," Serena replied, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, since you have tainted your record with sleeping around, I think I am safe."

"Oh shush you. I am hanging up now."

"Bye Serena, love ya."

"Love you, too."

Mina threw the phone on her bed and took a look in the mirror. If she was a judge, she looked hot, but it was only her opinion. The skirt Serena told her to go with showed off her creamy sculpted calves in the way that she wanted them to. Cascading down her back, in a half pony was her golden locks, barely a tint darker than Serena's. To Mina and Serena, the color difference seemed blatantly obvious, but most people mistook the two girls easily. Growing up, the two were used to being mistaken for one another. Tonight though, Mina was in her own skin and could not wait for her date. She grabbed the sheet with the address and headed out the door.

"Andrew, how do I look?" Darien walked out of his room, arms held out on each side as he asked his friend and newly acquired roommate his opinion. Darien had opted for black dress pants with a bright blue button-up shirt. Besides his black hair that fell in his eyes, he looked dressy.

Andrew, who sat on the couch watching t.v., shot a glance up and looked at Darien's appearance. He looked back towards the t.v. as he replied, "You look nice."

Darien swiped fake lint of his shirt, "I thought so."

Andrew rolled his blue eyes and said, "Do you have any shame?"

Walking over and sitting next to him on the couch, Darien said, "Not really. But I just had to get a second person's opinion. This girl is special, and she is going to be here any minute. Oh man, I forgot to brush my teeth," Darien stood up from the couch and rushed back towards his room.

Grabbing the remote, Andrew chuckled at his friend's antics and began to flip through the channels when he heard a knock on the door, "Hey Dare! I think your date is here, but don't worry, I'll stall her while you finish up in there." He stood up from his spot and stretched his arms out, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. As he walked through the entryway and pulled open the door, he began to say, "Darien will be a couple..." he paused as he looked at the beautiful blonde girl standing on the other side of the door, "...minutes."

She smiled up at him, seemingly directed on his bright blue eyes, "I think that's fine," she put out her hand in greeting, "I'm Mina. I'm sure you can keep me company until he is finished."

"Uh...yeah," he replied, trying to gain back focus on his apartment, "Come on in. I am Andrew, Darien's roommate. You must be the girl he keeps talking about."

Putting her purse to her chest, she ducked through the much taller doorway and peeked into the apartment. Looking around, she checked out how her date and his surprisingly good-looking roommate lived. The entryway seemed normal and to the right was an open kitchen with a glass table and four chairs around it. The counters were what looked like fake granite and the walls were all white. In the living room there was a plush black couch that sat in front of the flat screen t.v. that was mounted on the wall. Another glass table sat in between the t.v. and couch, along with one sitting on the end of the couch. Lining one of the walls were pictures of people. One seemed to catch Mina's attention more than others. Two girls were smiling on each side of Darien, all with dark hair and bright eyes.

"Are these Darien's sisters?" Mina asked Andrew, pointing towards the photo.

"The one is," Andrew replied, "The girl with the longer hair is his ex-wife. They are still good friends, but she left him for another man," he pointed towards the hall off the living room, "Darien's room is back there. He shouldn't be long."

"So," Mina said as she walked closer to Andrew, "tell me about yourself. What's your story?"

Scratching the back of his neck and shrugging, Andrew replied, "I don't know if there is much to tell. Darien and I went to Grad school together and now have our own advertising firm. I like sports, racing and going to the beach with pretty girls," he smiled at her with his last comment.

Mina grinned coyly as she put her finger out towards him, "You do, huh?"

He gulped and nodded, his smile faltering a little, "Let me go and check on Darien. I think he may have fallen in back there."

Shaking her head, she took a step back and grasped her purse forcefully, "Uh, yeah...I think that would be a good idea."

Mina fought to catch her breath and she fumbled with her purse, trying to find her phone. As soon as she was able to gain control of herself, she pulled it out and began to text furiously.

_Serena! Help me. I am in trouble._

After a few moments she had a reply.

_Mina, are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?_

Serena's reply made her smile and she held her phone in her hands, contemplating her situation.

_No. I am just being myself. You don't need to worry. Nothing I can't handle myself. Just being me. I will call you later and tell you about it._

"Mina," a familiar male voice said from behind her. She shot around and looked at her attractive date. They smiled at each other and he said, "are you ready to go?"

She finished reading her last message from her sister.

_Okay, but don't get yourself into trouble. You know I love you._

Putting her phone away, she replied, "I am ready."

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Mina kept looking out her window into the evening sky. Building after building would pass as they headed towards the restaurant.

Filling the silence, Mina finally asked, "so where is it that we are going?"

Darien replied, keeping his eyes on the road, "I thought we'd go to this quaint place. It's quite small and rather quiet. I figured we could take some time to get to know one another, instead of how things went last time."

"I like that idea," Mina smiled at him.

They pulled up to the restaurant, and exited his car. Mina's shoes clanked against the sidewalk as they walked towards the small building. It was just a tiny building, seemingly hidden by the brush around it. The neon letter's on the building scrawled out to say 'Teddy's.' They walked into the small black and white doors and waited to be seated. The barista walked up to them in her white button up shirt covered with a tiny black vest and black pants.

"Two?" she asked.

Darien nodded and followed the woman to the back corner as she pointed and walked. The table was small and round with two metal chairs on each side. A candle sat in the middle of the table allowing a soft glow to enhance the romantic setting. Darien ran around to Mina's side and pulled out her chair for her.

Mina smiled in appreciation and said, "Thanks," as he went to the other side and sat in his own chair she whispered over the table to him, "I have never been in a place like this."

Picking up the menu, he replied, "I love this place. It's so personable."

"Do you take all your dates here?" Mina teased, looking over her menu as well.

"Well, no," Darien replied, "Then again, I don't go on many dates nowadays."

As the barista came back to take their order, Mina said to him, "I feel very special now."

"You should."

They ordered their food and waited in quiet conversation for it to arrive. In the middle of dinner they were still talking quietly to one another, just trying to learn about the other. Mina picked up her wine glass and sipped as she agree with what Darien had just said.

"I love Florida," Mina replied, "This has been my only home as long as I can remember. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Well, I have only been here a few years," he replied, "But I could see myself here for a long time, especially now that my sister moved down here."

"Oh you have a sister?" Mina asked excitedly, "My sister lives here too. She is the much more responsible one. I am the fun on, but growing up we were the terrible two. I suppose you can say she grew up while I stayed forever young."

"That's not always a bad thing," Darien replied, "My sister could use some fun. Although, I think she will have enough fun with this roommate she has moving in."

"Roommate?"

"Oh yeah, some girl she works with," he said, putting a hand up to shrug it off, "She doesn't sound like the kind of girl I would want around my sister, but she swears this girl is good news. I'm not convinced, but how about we talk about something else. We didn't come to dinner to discuss my family issues."

Mina nodded and continued to ask him questions and answering his. Later into the conversation she put her fork down, signaling she was finished with her meal. Grabbing her napkin and wiping any dirt off her hands, she said to him, "This was so much fun. We should do this again soon."

"I agree," Darien stood up from his seat, "Let me take care of the bill and take you home."

The ride to Mina's apartment was quiet and comfortable. Mina smiled at him when he would glance over at her and he would give her one back. He parked in front of her building and walked her up to her door. As she put the lock into the door, she turned around and looked at his leaning figure. Underneath his gaze she felt a small bit of heat and she let him lean down to kiss her. Their lips melded together and Mina felt...nothing. The two awkwardly pulled away and Mina looked up him him.

She slightly smiled and pursed her lips together, "I'll call you soon."

Darien backed away from her and replied, "Yeah. I think that would be great. Next week sometime maybe?"

"Next week may be busy for me," she continued as she opened her door.

Walking backwards towards the stairs, he said, "I think so for me too."

Mina entered her apartment and shut the door, her mind pondering if Darien's roommate kissed better.

**A**my was fast asleep next to Serena on the couch. The movie's picture lit her face as she finished watching whatever it was that Amy had put it. Whatever it was, both of them had agreed halfway through that it was not their taste of movie. Amy fell asleep, but Serena had to finish the movie, it would drive her crazy if she did not. When the credits began to roll, she shut off the t.v. and a quiet knock came from the front door. Looking up at the clock told her it was half-past eleven.

She looked down at Amy as she slightly stirred and said aloud to herself, "I wonder who it is at this time of the night." Assuming it could be her sister, she went to the door and pulled it open. The man on the other side stared at her and she gaped at him.

When she gained composure, all she could muster out was, "how did you find me?"

* * *

Duh Duh Duh...okay I always just wanted to say that. But seriously, who is at the door? You will just have to see...

It's kinda like the end of Season 1 of Veronica Mars...I hated that, but I won't spoil V. Mars for those who haven't seen it, but I should say Go watch it now. It's amazing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everybody! To Answer the Beta comment. I have a beta, but I post these before having her edit...I know weird right? But the beta is for me as a growing writer. I'll update as Aqua Tonic suggests more to me. She's an awesome Beta.

As for certain "medical references" I did look at a few medical websites to be accurate, but hey this is my story, my world. I know, that's a stupid way to think, but as for as I know, I am accurate.

Oh and I loved reading all the comments. They made me laugh, and I am very flattered to be a reason people love fanfiction again.

Enjoy, and Review! You guys have helped immensely.

* * *

Chapter Six

Serena rolled her eyes as she tried to shut the door. A hand shot out, stopping it from closing.

"Seriously, Seiya, what are you doing here? You know what? I don't care, just go away." Serena just wasn't in the mood tonight. Tonight, she had been celebrating, and moving on with her life. Seiya being here meant her old life, old flings, and she just wanted him gone. Again, she tried to closing the door, but he simply wouldn't budge.

"Serena," he whined in a way that made Serena cringe. "I only want to talk."

Really, now he wanted to talk? What about all those times that she wanted to talk? The times where he simply wouldn't listen to anything she had to say. She was finished.

"I'm done talking, Seiya." Letting go of the door, she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position an Seiya flew towards her, stumbling before catching himself.

"I miss you." He stepped back from her after gaining his composure, trying to give her some space.

Missed her? Sure, he could miss her, but nothing changed. Serena, just stared at him, a raised eyebrow and locked hips. This was going nowhere.

"Please, come back to me." His futile attempt at begging would not work on her this time.

"No." She said coldly. "I will not. Since you won't leave, are you going to tell me how you got this address, because I am pretty sure there is going to be an ass kicked in the morning."

Seiya stepped back and gave her a sheepish look as he began to scratch his head.

"About that..."

What kind of answer was that? Serena really didn't like where this conversation was heading. Before he could answer, Serena finally took a good look at him. His appearance hadn't changed much, but he had cut his hair. The long locks that he used to wear in that gangly ponytail were gone. Now all that was left was an attractive, dark shaggy do. Serena was shocked. After all that time of begging him to cut his hair he had finally done it.

It was a lame attempt to try and win her back.

And she refused to fall for it. They were finished.

Done.

But his cryptic answer to her question left her a little confused, and annoyed.

Scratch that little, make it really annoyed.

"What do you mean about that?" She finally asked, letting her irritation fill each word.

"Well, here's the thing." Suddenly his shoes began to look attractive to him. He couldn't even look at her. "I kinda, sorta, had you followed."

"You WHAT?" Serena bellowed, forgetting how late it was in the night.

Of all the things that he was capable of, he had never gone to such low measures. She had been followed?

"See, I was worried about you."

Worried. There was an excuse she hadn't heard about before. So, he was worried about her, was that it?

Eyes closed, she let out an exasperated breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Seiya, I want you to stop. Now."

He looked up at her, his face looking like a desperate puppy. She'd like to show him puppy. A puppy who had her followed. Oh, God. He could have been following her the night she was with that guy. She really had to remember his name. How could she have forgotten? When she had fessed up to Mina, she knew. What changed in a week or two? His name must not have been that important, but his love making was.

Oh, what she wouldn't give right now to find that man.

Except for that little part about them not using protection. And the fact that she could now be carrying his child. But passionate love making, she was down for that.

"Serena, I only did it because I love you."

Only did it because he loved her? Oh, come on now. What kind of fool did he take her for? Serena knew the reason he did it. He was possessive. Looking back on it now, she definitely could see it as a possibility. She could even see it being the possible reason for him not wanting children. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Not once in this begging for her back did he mention why she left in the first place.

Children.

"If you really loved me, you would have wanted my children." She grabbed the door, ready to close it.

"What if I said I did now?" He asked, desperation apparent in his voice.

So now his tune has changed? Serena bit her lip in frustration. _Okay, breathe_, she had to keep telling herself. It doesn't matter what he wants. Her thoughts focused in on a mysterious man with dazzling blue eyes.

_Remember what you want, Serena. _She puffed up. That's right. Seiya wouldn't give her what she wanted, but she may have gotten it anyways.

"It wouldn't matter, because I think I am pregnant with another man's child."

There, she said it.

With that final sentence, she shut the door on his gaping face. As she thought about what she had just told Seiya, she began to smack her head against the back of the door. What was she going to do now? Seiya had been following her. He knows how to find her. What could happen if she is, indeed, pregnant?

Was Seiya capable of harming her in anyway?

Serena had no idea anymore what that man was capable of. He had been following for, who knows how long? As far as she knew, he could have been following her before they were split up. She walked back into her living room where Amy was still fast asleep. How could she have slept through that whole argument?

It was probably better that Amy slept, but she probably wouldn't appreciate sleeping on the couch all night.

Serena walked over to her and shook her shoulders with a gentle nudge. "Amy..." She stirred a bit and rolled over, "Amy."

Her eyes opened into slits as she looked at Serena, "huh?"

Serena giggled and continued to wake her up, "It's almost midnight. You should probably go to bed."

Nodding her head, Amy stood up and padded towards her room. The living room seemed empty without the sound of the television and her roommate. Worrying about whatever was to come seemed pointless to Serena, so she sighed and walked to her room. After all, it was bedtime for herself, too.

* * *

A week later found Serena at the doctors office. The pungent smell of sterilization filled her nostrils as she beat her hand against her gray sling purse. Anticipation always was the hardest for Serena to cope with. Today's anticipation seemed much harder than others.

After reading up on pregnancy online, she found out doctors can know within 24 hours of conception if a woman is pregnant. Skeptical of the information from even medical sites, she called her doctor. Dr. Mickelson confirmed that to be true, but not in all cases of pregnancy. Serena decided she wanted to know right away, so she booked the appointment.

Part of her wanted this baby.

Part of her wanted a drink.

All of her wanted to see the doctor right now.

A chubby, older woman next to her smiled as she leaned over, wanting to engage in a conversation. Serena gave her a friendly, yet wary smile back.

"So, what are you in for today?" The woman's voice sounded motherly and nosy at the same time. Was that possible? Nosy people always drove Serena mad, but sitting out in the waiting room was a fate worse than death.

She'd already counted the tiles that lined the pillar by the receptionists desk. 122 all in a row. The walls were white and the carpet was a deep, ugly red. It reminded Serena of blood. They probably used it to cover up all the injured people that came in here. Except this was a doctor's clinic. Trauma's were meant for emergency rooms. So, it was either pick up one of the trashy magazines on the table next to her - and they weren't trashy enough - or talk to this woman.

She opted for the woman, even though she might regret it later.

"I think I might be pregnant." Serena held up both hands and crossed her fingers, as her leg shook out of control.

The woman raised her portly hand to her chest in endearment. The cardigan she wore seemed outdated, and crinkled under the pressure of said hand. She smiled at Serena, grandmotherly, her short curly hair shaking in enthusiasm as she tilted her head.

"That's wonderful dear." Clasping her purse, she looked off wistfully. "I wish I was here for babies. Not anymore, I'm afraid. Now it's just ill mannered bowl movements."

Serena simply nodded her head in pained understanding. If there was a God, she hoped he was listening now and having mercy on her. This old woman looked the type that liked to go into details. The last thing Serena wanted to listen to today was about bowl movements.

The woman leaned over to say something else as a nurse walked through the backroom door and called out, "Serena Carlisle."

Shooting up from her chair, she gave the old woman a nod bye as she walked towards the nurse. Okay, so maybe there was a God. Now onto the exam.

Two hours later, Serena held onto the paper in her hands. She couldn't decide of the paper held good news or bad news. One thing was for sure, she needed a friend right now and she knew where to get one.

Lita's bar, like always, calmed Serena down in an instant. Walking up to the bar, she waited for Lita to notice her.

Worry etching her face as she looked at Serena's disheveled appearance, she strolled around to the other side of the bar.

"Serena? What's wrong?"

Everything, was what Serena wanted to say. At Twenty-six, she still wasn't able to cope emotionally with things like this. Her mother had never prepared her. Always, just _Serena, why can't you be more like Mina. She's so much fun. You should take lessons. _Of course, at a time like this, her mind would take her back to her loving mother's support. Not that she didn't love her mother, or Mina in any case, but she couldn't help it. Mina was fun, like her mother Irene. It only meant Serena would take after her father, Benjamin. It wasn't even that Serena minded, but it did get old to be constantly compared as the "boring" one. Well, her mother couldn't say one night stands were boring.

"I went to the doctor today." Serena replied to Lita's questioning and looks. "Can you take a little bit of time to talk to me?"

"Always."

Throwing her black waitress apron over the counter, she said at Ken, "Watch the bar. I'll be back soon."

Her hand went to Serena's back as she guided her to a booth. More like plopping rather than sitting, the midnight blue booth seat made a squeaking noise as Lita sat across from Serena, her concern even more apparent as Serena looked across at her.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" As if on cue, Serena looked down at the skin on her hands, like always. It seemed to be her defense when things went wrong. Like looking at the skin on her hands and twiddling with her fingers is going to make all the problems she had go away. Knowing her friend's habits, she reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Serena. What is going on?"

"I went to the doctor today."

Letting go of Serena's hands, she leaned back in the booth in understanding. This was why she looked so forlorn walking into her bar. Well, Lita could always cheer her up. She smiled and stood up. Patting Serena's shoulder, she began to walk to the bar.

"Let me get you some vodka. I know how much you wanted that baby."

Serena sighed in frustration at her friend.

"Lita would you please sit down?"

"Yep, right after I get you that drink."

"I don't want a drink."

"But you need one friend. On the house."

Serena pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. Why wouldn't her friend just sit down, shut up and listen to what she had to say? It seemed that no one wanted to listen to what Serena had to say anymore. First, Seiya shows up at her door a week ago and now Lita won't sit down and take her seriously.

"Lita, I _can't _have _alcohol._"

Shock was all that Lita's face bore. No words could come out of her mouth as slowly slid back into the booth. Realization of why Serena was upset dawned on her. There was no father figure in this little baby's life growing inside of her friend.

"What are you going to do?" Lita shot her a sympathetic look as she watched her yet again begin playing with her hands.

Looking down a faint whisper could only be heard. "I don't know."

Traces of shame laced her words.

Wait shame?

Serena Carlisle had no reason to be shamed and Lita would make her believe that.

"Serena, you don't regret this do you?"

Again, all Serena answered with an 'I don't know.'

Lita's resolve to make her happy was even stronger. This woman across from her was her best friend. There was no way this woman was going to regret a baby. As long as Lita could remember, it was all Serena talked about. Serena _deserved _to be happy about having her first child.

Man or no man, this child would be loved, so now all Lita had to do was make Serena forget her mistake and realize the wonderful gift she had been given.

"Serena. I know you. You don't live with regrets. Think of it like this."

Serena looked up, fully attentive to Lita.

"You wanted a baby. This dark, mysterious man came into your life and gave you what your last man wouldn't. Now you have what you wanted most on the way. We should be celebrating. No moping."

No moping. Easy for Lita to say, as she wasn't carrying a love child. That's what this child to be was, a love child.

A fatherless child.

A bastard.

Serena clamped her eyes shut. No child of hers would ever be referred to as a bastard. Her hand instinctively clutched her stomach. Noticing the pinch of her fingers now grasping at her unborn child, Serena looked down. There was a baby growing in there. How could she be upset about her baby?

Serena resolved right in the booth, that she couldn't let her child believe those awful things. After all, in nine months, she would have to be strong for the both of them.

A strong mother.

Serena could be a strong mother. No, she had to be. Chanting to herself in her head, she glared up at Lita and nodded with boldness.

"You are right. No moping. This baby is going to be loved more than anything in my life. It may not be the best circumstances. But tell me what circumstances are ever good?"

"There's my girl." Lita grinned at her and clapped her hands together.

A loud grumble erupted from the strong woman's stomach. She curled her head into her shoulders and grinned guiltily at Lita.

"Can you bring me food now?"

"Now Darien, I know you can be nice." Amy said sternly, as they walked into the lobby of her apartment building. The two had decided to go out for smoothies today and play some board games back at Amy's. Knowing Serena would be at the apartment, Amy decided to lay out some ground rules for her brother.

The condensation around Darien's cup ran into his palm as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Yes, of course, mistress Amy. I will be nice." He put up two fingers to his chest. "Scout's honor."

Ah, now he wanted to be a smartass. His wisecracks seemed to be a typical thing for her mostly normal brother.

Narrowing her eyes, she sipped on her orange, fruity drink.

"You were never in the boy scouts."

"Doesn't mean I can't live up to their standards."

Shaking her head, she pushed the button to the elevator. The doors swooshed open and they stepped into the oversized human box.

"I mean it though, Darien. She's been through a rough week. She came home on Tuesday after going to the doctor. The news was shocking to say the least. She is, indeed, pregnant, and she is dealing with the fact that her baby won't have a father."

Surprise, Surprise. Darien's hunches about this girl seemed to be shaping out correctly. But the defensive look on his sister's face

"I will be nice." He raised his smoothie free arm in defeat. Under his breath he commented, "Doesn't mean I won't be passing judgment about whether I want my little sister to be around this floozy."

Trying to change the subject, Amy turned to face Darien and asked, "Hey. You never told me, how did your date go with that _amazing _woman?"

Suddenly his smoothie seemed more interesting than their conversation. He began to play with the straw, trying to find chunks of unblended fruit. "Oh you know. She was nice."

"She was nice?" Amy laughed at his unenthusiastic reply. "A week ago, this girl was the woman of your dreams, and now she's nice?"

They walked off the elevator towards her door, and Darien began explaining more.

"Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous. But it seemed like the spark was missing this time. She didn't electrify me with just one look, and her hair seemed different, darker somehow." He trailed off with the last comment.

Amy reached for the door handle and chuckled at her brother. "So let me get this straight. The first time you two met, she electrified you with a look?" Her laughter continued as she hee'd and haw'd.

"Don't make fun of me! I thought she was special, and then she called the other day and told me she was interested in Andrew, and asked if it would be awkward if she asked him on a date."

The sound of laughter continued as Amy pushed open the door and stumbled into her apartment, her brother following a frown framing his dark eyebrows.

"Amy, it's not funny."

Serena peaked her head up from the magazine she had been reading on their couch. For a second couldn't breathe.

There he was.

She could recognize that face anywhere.

Blue eyes collided as he looked up from frowning at Amy.

"Darien, this is Serena." Amy began introducing them, "Serena, Darien."

Darien put an arm out towards his sister and held her shoulder. She stopped and looked up at him.

"We've met."


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences**

**Author's Note: **so, a lot of you have been commenting on the formatting issue. Yeah! I get it. :) Thanks so much for letting me know, because I format it on word and don't really go through it on here. I assumed that when you pressed enter twice it worked. But no, formatting can't be that easy right?

Thanks so much to all the C2's that are adding me and the wonderful comments and reviews. I love checking them and seeing what people have to say. It helps so much!

And the end of last chapter, I know, cliche right? But how else were they finally going to meet with how I was setting it up?

In other news. I know I have been really quick with updating. What can I say, I come on here, read some reviews and want to write more. I hope that I can continue that, but on my way home from a fair (I work at fairs, yes. So far it has been fun) in the long car ride, I came up with another story idea. This one hits really close to home for me in a lot of ways, so I am going to focus on that one too. It's called **Daddy, Don't Hurt Me**. It's really not for the faint of heart. So warning you here, and there. It's going to be pretty graphic, so if you can't handle violence in description. That one may not be for you. Enjoy this though.

Keep reviewing too! It's what keeps me wanting to update for you.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

**D**arien's eyes narrowed at the blonde's doe-eyed expression on the couch. He turned to his sister, and said in command, "Amy. I would like you to go to your room, _Serena _and I need to talk."

Amy shot her brother a look of protest, but the angry contortion on his face told her not to argue. Giving Serena a look of sympathy, she walked past her into her bedroom.

Serena watched her walk past, and it made her blood boil. Who did this guy think he was? Some tough boy? Did he think he was going to win points with Serena like that? Putting on the tough guy act was a definite turn off.

At least, she wanted it to be.

"I don't know what you have to say to me that your sister couldn't here, but you don't have to be rude." She stood up and strode into the kitchen, expecting him to follow. "If you wanted me alone to talk, all you had to do was ask."

Darien followed close behind her and jabbed a finger in her direction for emphasis.

"First, you lure me into your bed."

"Lure?" A bark of laughter left her lips.

"Yes, lure. Then, you move in with my sister." He began using his hands in counting.

"I did do that."

"Next, you pretend you don't remember me, go out on a date, act completely different on it...and if that isn't bad enough, you call me later to hit on my roommate!"

Confusion was an understatement to what Serena felt. Tapping her foot and locking her hip, she threw up her hands.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I never hit on your roommate, I don't even know who the hell your roommate is!"

"Oh don't play coy _Serena _I know how women like you act."

So, she was going to try and pretend she didn't know about Andrew. He knew enough about easy women. This one had gone too far and he was going to let her have it.

"Women like me? Don't think that one night in my bed makes you know me."

She wanted to punch him. How dare he throw accusations around at her like it he was angry.

Shouldn't she be more angry at him for not using protection? She paused her thoughts.

At least she didn't say that out loud. They both were at fault for the tiny life growing inside of her.

He had to laugh at her now. She was acting all innocent and confused. The only thing in his mind was that he'd been duped. Even worse, his baby sister had been too. This woman probably knew that Amy was his sister.

"One night was enough wasn't it _Serena_? One night and you got your way? I'll be damned if I believe that baby is mine. You've probably slept with half the city."

Not his baby?

Enough was enough.

Not able to take anymore of his insults, Serena went up and slapped him as hard as she could in the face. On the verge of tears, she looked at him with fury and pain.

"You bastard. How dare you judge me, because you can't take responsibility for your own actions. Yes, as a matter of fact I am pregnant. Yes, it's your child. How do I know? Before I left my fiance a few months ago, I was on birth control with him, and I had been with one other man before him. I don't normally take sex lightly." She paused to glare at him. "Then I met you in a bar one night, no idea you were related to Amy, and thought for once I'd mey a nice guy. I guess I was wrong. You are just like every other pig I have ever met, and I'll be damned if my child even knows you exist."

Leaving him to stand dumbfounded in the middle of her kitchen floor, she stalked past him to her room, slamming the door shut.

Serena was defensive? How did she have any right to blow up at him like that? It was, after all, her who had been in the wrong. Not only did she deny knowing Amy was his sister, she seemed to not recall their date. And she had lied about her name.

Who was this woman?

Amy poked her head out of her room, and trudged into the kitchen. By the time she entered the room, Darien had already sat down at the light oak table. He looked in deep thought, but Amy didn't care. She wasn't very happy with her brother.

He looked up at her as she approached.

"How much did you hear of that conversation?"

All of it. "I heard a good portion of it."

Amy could see the emotions running through his midnight orbs as he tried to ascertain any rhyme or reason to his previous argument. This was the man that Serena gabbed on and on about.

The man that she had a deep connection with.

The man who she cared too much for after one night.

The man she lost in an instant.

That means, oh dear, the man who is the father to her growing baby.

"So, you know I slept with her right?"

Darien needed his sister to realize who Serena was. Amy was far too innocent to realize how treacherous women like Serena were. By the look Amy was giving her now, he could tell she was trapped.

Far too trapped for his liking.

This tramp had to be crushed.

"I know you are the guy that she has been talking about for the last two weeks. Devastated by the fact that she couldn't recall your name."

Something didn't seem to add up in Amy's head. Hadn't he mentioned that she lied about her name? This same girl he'd slept with hit on Andy, but Serena never mentioned seeing him again. Amy knew that if she had Serena would have lit up and been energized. Darien, her Darien, her big, protective brother made her roommate swoon, even if for one night.

One night that caused a big oops, but a wonderful oops. Until now, Amy didn't even think about how this affected herself.

Serena was pregnant with Darien's baby. That meant she was going to be an aunt!

Oh dear, Amy had to work this mess out.

Make these two at least civil with each other. Her brother had a tot on the way with Serena. How wonderful!

Amy remained in revelation as Darien snapped his fingers at her. "Amy." She didn't respond. Apparently, whatever she was thinking about had her focus more than what her brother was trying to say. This bugged him more than he wanted it to. For once, he wanted her to listen to him. He needed to get through to her.

"Amy!" He snapped his fingers harder this time in front of her eyes. She jumped, taken aback by his persistence and ferocious manner. For some reason, after twenty-six years, she now noticed how tall her brother was.

It was as if he loomed over her.

Like a menace.

Too bad she knew him for the softie he really was. He just may have scared her.

"Sorry." She really wasn't. "I was processing everything." That wasn't a lie. But to be more accurate, scheming was more her process.

Putting her hand on her nose, her thoughts intensified.

"Did you even give her a chance to explain before you jumped down her throat?"

"I didn't have to. I know the kind of girl Serena is. I've known plenty. They go around getting knocked up to take a man for all he's worth. And she has you duped."

This whole Serena duping thing was simply not working on Amy. A girl duping her would not have been resolved in raising a baby herself, nor would she have tried to back out of an apartment with Amy. Unless...Serena had known all along Amy would fall for it.

_No! _Amy needed to quit thinking like that. Darien's insanity was getting the best of her. Besides, there still was this whole part about her lying about who she really was. Serena didn't lie or deceive people. Serena was sweet and innocent, _the good twin, _Serena always referred to herself.

Amy smacked her forehead.

Duh, Amy Stansbury!

It all made sense now.

"Darien, what did you mean when you said Serena lied about her name?"

Finally she was listening! His persistent nagging actually worked for once. Amy would hear him out.

"Well, she introduced herself to me differently than she did you."

He could see the wheels in her head turning. Okay, he had her now. This was good. It was all going to blow wide open. _Serena _couldn't even fool his sister now.

"Go on..."

She was listening. Inside he was cheering to himself and grinning. Hiding his emotions, a trick he learned well over the years, he kept on convincing Amy.

"Well, when she met you at school, she couldn't lie about her name. She had to be Serena at work, but at the bar, she must have known who I was. She lied about her name to get me to bed, and not have you find out. So when it came out that I was the man who she slept with, she could go on pretending that she didn't plan it. And living with you, she did that to make it all a _small world _coincidence."

Amy grimaced at his conclusion, and had to force herself from rolling her eyes.

Really?

Looking at the smug look on his face, she could tell he was serious. But he hadn't won yet.

"And where does the hitting on Andy part come in?"

His smile slightly faltered. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out. Well, how did hitting on Andrew come in? He knew.

"Andrew's an attractive guy. Even with her plan, she had to have a backup. It only makes sense for her to go after my roommate."

Even he could see the new holes Amy had shot through his argument. It didn't matter.

Soon, Amy would have it all cleared up.

"Okay, so your convoluted theory is that she would lie to you about her name to sleep with you, and then turn around and tell me her real name. And then, when she suddenly 'meets' you again, she can act all innocent and tell you the baby is yours for money. But, just in case, she hits on your roommate?"

Darien listed off his points in his head and nodded. "Yeah, that's about it."

"You're crazy."

"I am not crazy. And my notions aren't convoluted. Why can you not see the spell she has somehow voodooed on you?"

"Because I'm not crazy."

This time, instead of holding back, she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

"I'm not crazy!"

Okay, he was not crazy. He just didn't know what Amy knew. If she didn't like having the upper hand with Darien every once in awhile, she wouldn't have let this fight go on this long. It always took her back to when they were kids.

It was a sibling thing.

He never acted like a child with anyone but her.

And Darien was acting like a child. Sort of.

She tried to put herself in Darien's shoes. Looking down, she realized that was probably next to impossible seeing as his feet were so big. Okay, but for all serious purposes, she did need to enlighten him on who Serena was and who this "liar" really was.

She crossed her arms and her bright blue eyes bore into his head. "Darien, I need you to tell me what name she used when she lied to you?"

He looked thoroughly at his sister. After all that arguing, was she finally, for real this time, believing him?

Her face seemed serious.

But did it matter what Serena's name was?

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Apparently, it did.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "She told me her name was Mina."

Amy nodded and smacked her lips together making noise.

"Mina? Are you sure?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation.

Didn't this woman believe him anymore? It was as if they hadn't grown up together. If his mother could see them now, bickering over some common blonde. His mother had hated blondes. She would have seen right through this SerenaMina chick's act.

"Yes, I am sure Amy."

Amy smiled. What was that smile for? Did she realize it annoyed him to no end that she could sit there and smile at him after everything?

"Oh Darien. You haven't been deceived and neither have I. It's a common mistake."

"Save it Amy." Another female voice said from behind her. Amy shot around to see her roommates angry face boring into her brother.

* * *

The nerve of that man! Serena shouted in her head as she slammed her door. Pacing seemed like the smartest option now. It calmed her and gave her a chance to think.

And she thought she a reunion with the man she dreamt about at night would be wonderful.

His stormy blue eyes haunted her for the last two weeks. Even if she couldn't remember a name, she remembered their lovemaking.

Well, she had a name now. And she was just in luck.

Of all the men in the world, he just _had _to be Amy's brother.

Her new friend. This would not come in the way of her friendship. Over Serena's dead body. She clenched her fingers in fury. If only she could get her hands on him, She'd-What?

She'd probably just crumble.

Defeated, she opened the door to try and straighten this mess up with him. After all, he apparently thought she was some liar, and she refused to lose Amy.

_"Darien, I need you to tell me what name she used when she lied to you?"_

Serena listened to Amy's question. Did Amy believe him? Serena began to hyperventilate for a second. She couldn't lose her. Not over this. _Calm down, Serena_. She took a deep breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

_"She told me her name was Mina."_

It all made sense to her now. Mina.

Of course. Mina's flopped date was with Darien. If she recalled, they had shared one kiss that was terrible. Mina had said he couldn't kiss, but if Serena's recollection of his lips were any defense against that, she had a strong case.

Maybe strong wasn't the word.

Serena had been drunk.

That didn't matter. He had still insulted her. Worse, he insulted the integrity of her sister.

No one did that without feeling the Carlisle twosome wrath.

With intensity, she snatched a photo off her nightstand and stalked back into the kitchen.

_"Oh Darien. You haven't been deceived and neither have I. It's a common mistake."_

Serena smiled at Amy. So, her friend didn't believe him. But he seemed unwilling to listen to reason.

Before he could respond with some snide remark, he caught her gaze and she shot him a ferocious glare. "Save it Amy."

Amy turned around and looked at her. Amy nodded, and stepped back, knowing Serena could it explain herself.

"Amy must have gotten the good genes." His gaze stayed locked on hers. He looked like he was ready to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Good. He remembered their conversation from a few minutes ago, he must not want to get insulted again.

"She trusted me and her instincts weren't off. Had I not overheard your conversation, it probably would have taken me longer to put two and two together."

He opened his mouth in defense, but she shot up one finger.

"Let me finish." Darien backed down. He huffed and stopped looking into her eyes. It seemed the fury in them annoyed him. It should.

Now was the perfect moment. She threw the picture at him, and pointed back at herself as he looked at it, realization crossing his face.

"I'm Serena. The girl in the picture, my twin sister. Mina's her name. I believe you met her."

"I didn't know." It seemed to be all he could say as he looked back down at the picture, coming to grips with the mistake he made.

Didn't know? Did he even ask? "You didn't even care. You were so ready to jump to whatever conclusion you wanted. You even had to audacity to say I, no wait, Mina and I, since now she's involve, slept with half the city. I meant what I said earlier. This baby, he or she will never know you." She looked at Amy who remained silent by the fridge. "Amy, I am going to go see Lita for awhile. I'll be back in a bit, as long as you still want me here."

"Of course." Amy smiled at Serena and she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her stunned brother staring at the picture. She sat down across from him and touched his hand.

"So...can you finally admit you were wrong?"

Darien sighed pitifully and looked up at her. "Do you think I should go after her. Apologize?"

Amy chuckled. "Oh dear brother. You are an idiot sometimes. Apologize isn't the correct word. Grovel would be the word you are looking for. And yes! Get your butt moving. You are wasting your time here at the table."

Darien shot up from the table. He was resolved to fix this mess.

Sometimes, he even had to admit to himself, he could be a real idiot.

* * *

** End of Chapter Seven**

I really wanted to simply put End. I am seriously evil guys. And now I have Writer's block. For this story at least. I had an idea where I was going, and I kind of let the characters develop on their own...not such a great idea now. I am still trying to decide if I want to keep this light and fluffy or go angsty. My new fic is lots of angst (what can I say, I like the inner turmoil of pain), so would making this one painful be too much?

What do you guys think?

Can you see the possibilities of this one turning into pain for the characters?

What do you guys see?

I have an idea where I am going, but shoot me messages on your theories. The more you review on what you like, the more my wheels turn. The story may change. Or it may not.

Because, with every action, there is a consequence.

...okay, but really, I am on the fence of angst or no angst. State your opinion, and wait for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Consequences**

**Rated M**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for your continued support on this story, and the feedback on the angst bit. You will have to wait and see where I take it, and in the direction I go huh?

This chapter is the shortest yet for this piece, but I felt it was a perfect place to stop. I am still working out exactly where it's going next. I know the middle and ending, it's just getting there and trying to decide how I get them there that's hard. Next time, of course after Daddy, Don't Hurt Me, I will have to have a long drawn out outline. But then, the characters wouldn't tell me how they want to be formed. Okay, that's just weird, no my character's don't talk to me. I am not schizo, just eccentric. Anyways, expect a new chapter soon, and I hope you enjoy this one.

I do hate that it' so short, I feel like I am being cheap after making you guys wait so long.

Oh and review. It makes me want to write faster watching the reviews keep coming!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Serena!" He yelled down the hall trying to catch up with her. All he received back in response is the clacking sound of her flip-flops hitting the ground. "Serena, please hear me out!"

At his last request she flipped around to glare at him. "Hear you out? Hear _you _out? Oh the irony in that statement." She turned to hit the button on the elevator.

"I know I was an asshole."

"Asshole is an understatement."

He huffed, catching his breath more and more. What did she want him to do, beg for forgiveness? Not that he could say he didn't deserve this treatment.

"I'm sorry. You just don't understand what was going through my head."

With his new statement, she had to laugh. Her bark of laughter resonated along the hall. "Again with the _you _in the whole situation. Have you stopped to think about what _I _felt through this whole ordeal?" She crossed her arms in defense, not letting him see the hurt that flashed quickly through her eyes. "I was rejected by a man I gave my life to for years. All because he didn't trust that I would remain with him on his terms. He didn't trust me enough, so I left him.

"Then, I meet this great, gorgeous man in a bar. Yes, I am drunk off my ass, but I felt something there. We end up sleeping together and in the morning I wake up without even a word as to why he left." She paused to shoot a haughty look at him. "I can't remember his name, so I am resolved to deal with having a great night and moving on, but oh, wait. I can't move on. I am pregnant with what turns out to be a jackass's child.

"Not saying that I am upset I am pregnant, just the situation is ideal figuring I despise my unborn child's father. So, again Darien, why is that I am supposed to understand what was going on in your head?"

"I deserve that." He looked down, somber, and began to shuffle his feet in shame. The doors to the elevator opened and he followed her in. Slamming her finger on the basement level button, she turned to him.

"You deserve a whole lot more."

"You're probably right, but..." She cut him off.

"No, I am right. You deserve so much more. Like castration." Not that she really wanted him to be castrated. It would be a shame to the female population. A blush was beginning to creep up in her cheeks as she shot down her gutter-like thoughts.

It didn't help that he was wearing a sultry musk. Sandlewood, her favorite. She shook her head. Focus.

This man was evil.

The devil incarnate.

Why was the devil always so tempting?

"Ouch. That's a little harsh don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe. But in your case, I think we may be able to make an exception. We wouldn't want _you _going around the city sleeping with half the female population. We already know you are fertile."

"And gorgeous."

"And-" Gorgeous? What? "Wait, what?"

"You said it yourself."

Crap. Did she really say that out loud. No way. That was impossible. She was going to play dumb. "There is no way possible I said that." She wouldn't meet his knowing eyes.

A smirk played at his lips. He had her. "Yes, you did. How did you put it. You met this _great, gorgeous _guy at the bar who you ended up pregnant by." Damn, he had a good memory. "Unless I was right about you being a floozy, the impregnating man would be me."

"Wait, you called me a floozy?"

It was his turn to mentally call out his mistake.

"Well...not floozy persay, but I did tell Amy you slept with half the city. You heard that yourself." He would most definitely not let her know he called her a floozy in private. Something like that would definitely not earn him points in her book.

He shot a look at her. She definitely look un-amused. There had to be something he could do to salvage this. "Listen, I said a lot of stupid things, all right?"

"Stupid is an understatement." The door flung open and she continued to walk, letting him follow her, already being irritated by the smack her shoes were making on the cement in the parking ramp.

"Okay, can we get passed this whole I am the biggest idiot in the world thing already? How many times do I have to apologize?"

She thought about it for a second and put up her pointer finger in enlightenment. "Until your face is blue."

"If my face turned blue, it would be from lack of oxygen." He rationalized.

"I know. Hence, why I said it."

"So you want me to continue to apologize until I can't breathe?"

"The point of it is you can keep apologizing, they are just words, Darien."

"Exactly. What I said back there, all the bad things. They were just words."

Serena was growing tired of fighting with him. The smell of him wafted as he invaded her space. How could such an attractive, amazing smelling man be so infuriating.

He leaned in closer, and her heart began to speed up. She could not believe her body, it was betraying her. "Your actions Darien, the way you said it, and not to mention the fact that your first impression still lingers on."

"The part where I was great and gorgeous?"

"God!" Exasperated was putting it mildly, Serena was utterly irritated with him. "Could you for one minute get over yourself! It wasn't because you were gorgeous."

"So, you admit that I am attractive?"

"If that makes you happy, yes Darien. You are attractive. Why would I have slept with you otherwise?"

Pulling out her car keys, she hit the unlock button and yanked on the door. He leaned into her door stopping her from opening the door. His eyes locked onto hers and the garage suddenly became really small.

When did he get this close? Had she even noticed the little flecks of silver splashing around his eyes? Oh dear, his scent invaded her senses causing her to shudder.

"I wouldn't be opposed to repeating the other night." He whispered huskily. Something fiery flashed in his eyes. Before she could stop him his lips closed the short distance to hers and she groaned in pleasure. His kiss was soft and sweet, caressing her lips ever so lightly.

Her body, going against her better judgment, responded to his slow invitation. Dropping her keys on the ground, her hands flew up to lace themselves in his hair.

This man knew how to kiss. Deepening it, he traced her lips with his tongue, and she responded by allowing him access to her mouth as their tongues began to fight for control. As his hand reached down her lower back to touch her hot skin, warning signs began to bellow in her head. Reacting fast, she shoved him away from her.

Face still flushed, she quickly picked up her keys.

"You." She whispered menacingly.

"Me." He said, desire lacing his deep voice.

She bit her lip in frustration. "This isn't going to work." Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and smacked her head against the window of her car.

"Not if you resist me."

"Could you be any more egotistical? I wasn't talking about kissing you."

"But you want to."

"That's beyond the point."

"You didn't deny it."

"Damn it! Could you act like an adult for one second?" All she wanted to do was strangle the sexy man that stood next to her. Oh goodness was he sexy. Maybe a little too sexy.

If she wasn't careful, she would take him up on his offer.

Her car had a backseat.

That would be new. Seiya was never one to have fun with sex. It was always boring bed sex. Not that Seiya wasn't good. Serena had loved Seiya.

Hell, Seiya really wasn't that great, obviously. Here she was trying to defend Seiya to herself when Mr. Sex Appeal was standing right next to her. By her car, kissing her into a dizzy haze.

It wouldn't hurt to ask him.

She opened her mouth to proposition him and stopped herself.

Serena Carlisle did not proposition men.

Especially men who insulted her integrity. Not to mention, he had confused her for Mina. She refused to rationalize that one. They were like night and day.

Okay, she couldn't count against him for that one. They had one date, and it ended up badly. Mina said he was a bad kisser. Transfixing on his bruised lips, she thought about what Mina had said. He was lousy.

Right. Lousy.

That's why she wanted him to assault her again in her parking garage.

She pounded the glass. "Ouch. That friggin' hurt."

His laughter warmed her belly. His voice was so deep and manly. It made her want to jump him. They had a connection.

That's right. She was forgetting. Her hormone level was on the fritz. That's why she wanted him. He was the father of the baby she was carrying after all.

"Serena? Have you heard anything I have said in the past couple minutes?" He looked at her with concern etching his furrowed eyebrows.

"What? No." She looked up at him. Man, she was in trouble. Game face, Serena, Game face. He was the enemy.

"I said, I want to act like an adult. Just give me a chance to prove it. You are pregnant, and it definitely takes two to tango. I don't want to be that guy that let his responsibility slip and end up regretting it."

So, that's what his prerogative was? He was worried about shirking his responsibility? Part of her knew that she was being absurd. No one kissed a simple responsibility like he just kissed her, but there it was again. Ms. Serena Carlisle's pride. It's what ended her last relationship after all.

"Is that all I am to you Darien. All this baby is to you? Some responsibility?"

Shock fell over his face, widening his eyes as he tried to defend himself. "No! Damn it Serena! You keep taking what I say and twisting it. I want to be there. For the baby. For you."

"Well, I don't need you to be there for me." She opened her door and slammed it in his face.

As she drove turned the engine on, he yelled into her window. "You can't get away from me that easily Serena. I know who you are now, and I know you don't want that baby to grow up without a father!"

He watched as she sped off. He'd give her time to come around, but he definitely wasn't giving up. Serena Carlisle was in for a big surprise.

* * *

**End! Okay, so not the end of the story, just Chapter Eight.**

does anyone feel like this is going to be epic and never ending?

I hope you don't mind and continue reading even though it's already way long and not even halfway done.

I like epic and long. I always love/hate getting to the end of books.

Anyways, see that button down there. VV It says, Review. You totally should.

Really, I won't pull your leg.

Unless you want me to.

But really, you know you want to Review.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Consequences**

**Rated M**

**Author's Note: **So, I am really sorry I have disappeared for the last month. I had classes, two jobs and then on Sunday, my aunt who was fighting a battle of leukemia passed away. This week has already proven to be really difficult - she was like a mother to me as my family is very close. My mom and other aunt aren't taking it all that well either, so needless to say, this week is a trial. I have been writing to keep my mind off things so this may not be the best chapter ever.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you continue to review. The reviews really do keep me wanting to write, so the more you review, the more I want to give you more - just throwing that out there. So, without further ado, I give you the next installment of this lovely web.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

The bile began to rise in his mouth at the sight of them from the front seat of his black SUV. What was transpiring couldn't be happening. There was no way his girl would be making out with that lame excuse for a man. No, his woman was sweet, innocent and ever-faithful. His clenched hands turned white as they gripped the grey steering wheel in front of him. Fury filled his eyes as he watched her from across the parking ramp. She got into her car leaving the man staring at the retreating car.

This must be stopped. He had to follow her. They had much to discuss. His car slowly revved past the man still standing in the parking lot. All he wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but he knew better. She wouldn't like it.

It wasn't in his nature. She thought better of him.

Letting his mind clear, he trailed slowly behind her car.

Deep breaths, he kept telling himself. There has to be an explanation for her treachery.

That kiss was simply a scheme to anger him. He was supposed to see. She wanted him to be jealous, that was it. Like his mood, the grey sky starting spitting droplets on his car. His tires splashed up puddles as he drove the familiar streets.

This wasn't the first time he followed her and he had an inkling where she was going. Their favorite eatery and bar. That was an unsatisfactory place to confront her.

But he wanted to. Now must not be the time. Apparently, she had to talk to her friend. Why couldn't she talk to him? His mind continued to race with questions.

How could she be unfaithful to him? Hadn't he given her everything?

He shook his head back and fourth trying to clear his head. She pulled into the parking lot and he followed. Her tiny car slipped into a parking lot and he slowed to get a glimpse of her.

As she stepped out, he sucked in his breath. Her presence still stunned him. God had never made such a more beautiful creature. He had to remind himself why he was here.

She was with another man. A man, that was not him. This cut deep. He was bruised over her deceitfulness. He wanted to confront her, but he sped up his engine and pulled his car out of the parking lot.

Someday, soon, he would get up the gumption confront her, but today was not the day.

* * *

Serena continued to fume as she drove down the street towards Lita's bar. While she was parked at a stop light, the dark clouds on the street began shooting out tiny spurts of clear water.

"Great. Just great." She said as she watched the water fall onto her hood. "It must be my lucky day."

She huffed as the light turned green. Stepping on the gas, she shot forward as fast as possible, hoping that she'd get to Lita's before the rain turned ugly. There was a lot she needed to get off her chest and she preferred sitting with Lita dry.

Damp didn't suit her.

Pulling into the parking lot, she sighed relief. The water wasn't coming down any harder. Actually, it looked like it was going to stop any second now. That she could handle. Grabbing her purse she flung the door open and got out of her car.

As she adjusted her tank top, a black SUV slowed down and sped up, driving away. Shaking her head in confusion, she shut the door to her car.

People in this town were definitely getting weirder. After being outside for two seconds, Serena could already feel the wetness encompass her entire body. Even raining, the mugginess didn't go away like it sometimes did.

If only it could be February. No, it simply had to be the end of May. At least she had one thing to look forward to. School would be out soon. Then, she could spend her summer gorging out on food that would help her baby grow.

Her baby. That still sounded so unreal to her.

Darien's baby. That thought made her roll her eyes and she remembered the infuriating argument they had just had. How could one man make her blood boil so fast in more than one way?

Why couldn't she be lucky like Mina? Mina's one night stands always ended. That's what a one night stand was, Serena tried to tell herself.

Now her one night stand was going to turn into eighteen plus years of hormones going on the fritz every time that beautiful man came into her presence.

And it would be a lot. Serena knew he'd take her to court for shared custody if she didn't agree to it.

Only meeting Darien for the second time she already knew he was stubborn.

Jackass.

All she wanted to do was punch him every moment she thought about him. At least, that is what she kept trying to tell herself.

However, her memory was burned with his kiss. Not to mention their first encounter. Her heart began to race at just the thought of him.

What was he doing to her? Just the idea of him kissing her left her gasping for breath. What she wouldn't give for a drink.

Now, she cursed the baby slowly growing inside her. Opening the door to the bar and stepping inside, she placed her hands on her lower stomach area.

"If it wasn't for you, kiddo, I would go up to that bar and drink myself into a stupor."

"Serena, I thought you grew out of talking to yourself. Remember what people used to say back in high school going down the halls?" Lita smiled in front of her.

Startled, Serena jumped back and her hands flung up. "Oh goodness Lita, you scared me! Don't do that." Serena placed her hands on her hips. "And I was not talking to myself. I was talking to my baby, so that so does not count."

Lita chuckled. "Now if you would have had that same excuse back in high school. I was just leaving. Ken's here now, so I figured I could use a night off."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Ken is here and you are taking a night off? That's not like you."

Rolling her eyes, Lita groaned at her. "Serena, you know I do take a night off every once in awhile. Even if it seems I live in this bar."

"But you do technically live in this bar."

"Above it, is not in it."

"Whatever, same dif. Anyways, the day off is not what I meant. Ken is here. You never take nights off when he is here."

A blush began to creep up into Lita's cheeks. "Ken is perfectly capable of running the bar by himself. I trust him."

"I think he is capable of a lot more than running this bar…"

"Serena!" Lita smacked her in astonishment.

"What? I'm just stating a fact. Why don't you just tell him how you feel already?"

"How I feel? I don't feel anything. We work together that's it." Lita said, trying to avoid Serena's eyes.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'll drop it for now though, since he's here and all." Serena watched as Lita let out a relieved breath. "Since you have the night off, we should hang out upstairs. I have so much to tell you."

"Sounds good to me."

The two girls exited the front door and walked around to the back where steps led up to a door that was slightly hidden from public view. Lita pulled out her key and swung open the door to her loft apartment.

The word artist came to mind every time Serena stepped into her friend's comfortable apartment. The walls were splashed in green and the one room was wide open. Lita's place was simply beautiful. Over on the right was a low bed that looked like it sat on the floor. A white comforter and pillows decorated it and were immaculately made. On the other side of the same area was a plush red couch with a flatscreen tv directly across from it sat on a black wooden stand. The kitchen area had a small black wooden table and chairs that matched all the cupboards. Clean was an understatement to how Lita lived. She liked order in her place.

Serena sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs as Lita went towards the fridge.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftover chicken cordon bleu from last night."

Serena's stomach grumbled. "Oh Lita, that sounds wonderful. I haven't eaten in a few hours."

"That's a lifetime in Serena time." She pulled out the dishes and began to dish the food up onto bake-able dishes. One thing Serena loved about Lita's leftovers, she could never microwave her food. A cook did not use those retched machines, Lita always said. As they waited for the meal to cook, Lita sat down across from Serena at the rectangular table.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Serena sighed and thought about how to word what was on her mind. Easier said than done. It wasn't like she had non-conflicted emotions.

Nope, her emotions were rolling around in her stomach and heart trying to ascertain exactly what it was she was feeling. Lust was definitely an emotion. It seemed to be overpowering every single different emotion that panged at her.

Well, she couldn't keep Lita in the dark. Lita was after all, her best friend. And she could really use a friend's honest opinion on the situation.

"I reacquainted myself with my baby daddy today." There it was out. She just wasn't going to let on that he had reacquainted himself with Serena too, in more of a ravaging way.

Okay. So the kiss wasn't exactly ravaging, but he was rude, and arrogant and completely in her opinion unwelcome to helping her with the baby that was growing inside her.

"You did?" Was all Lita asked, making it harder for Serena to drop the subject. That two word question was all Serena needed to know that her friend wanted the whole dish. It was inevitable. Serena would have to tell her the whole sordid tale.

Even the part about her being a floozy. And had she not just proven in that parking ramp that she was a floozy? Her actions spoke it that way.

As Lita sat down across from her on the table, Serena told her the whole story starting from her sitting on the couch minding her own business to kissing Darien in the parking ramp before coming here.

Lita laughed at the end of Serena's huffy explosion.

"Lita, I do not find any of this funny at all." Serena glared at her friend, and tapped her fingers in exasperation.

"Oh, Serena, if only you could be on the outside looking in. The whole thing is rather amusing. But, in all honesty, isn't it wonderful that you found the father to your baby? That means your child doesn't have to grow up fatherless."

"He will never be father material," Serena hissed, narrowing her eyes in defense.

"Well, I think you should give him a chance to make what he did right. I mean, he did apologize, did he not?"

"That's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"Lita, he alluded to the fact that I was a tramp!"

"Well…"

"I'm not a tramp! And you know it. I had maybe one or two boyfriends before Seiya. And Well, Seiya I dated for years. I lived with the man for pete's sake!"

Lita stood up and walked over to the oven to check on their meals. She pulled down the door and turned back to Serena. "I never said you were a tramp, but look at it from his point of view. He didn't really know you when he slept with you. Then, your sister doesn't give you the greatest of images." Serena began to protest and Lita continued over her squeaks. "I am not saying that Mina is a bad girl, she just likes having fun. Nothing wrong with having fun, but look at that from a decent man's position."

Serena let out a frustrated breath of air and began to calm down. "I guess you are right in that sense, but it doesn't excuse him calling his sister's roommate – me – terrible things without meeting me. What gives him the right to pass judgement?"

"It's simple. He's a protective older brother. What if Mina was living with a pregnant woman who you were told had a one night stand with this child's father? Wouldn't you have the same rash reaction?"

Why did she always come over to Lita's? Why did Lita always have to make so much sense? Of course she would have reacted in a bad manner. Mina didn't need to be around such influences. And of course, like always, Lita was right. Not that Darien had to know that.

If he was really serious about making amends he was going to have to work for it.

"I guess, I would have reacted the same way. But still Lita, I am not like that. This happened one time, and I wasn't smart one time. Now I am going to have a baby with a rude man who I can't seem to stop wanting to ravage myself. I am in deep. Way too deep."

Lita passed a plate over to Serena, and sat hers down on the place setting across from it. Sitting down she smiled and winked. "But being in deep is such fun."

Soon, Serena knew, she would find out how fun deep really is.

* * *

**End Chapter Nine**

Now, how did you like it?

With everything that's going on, I want to keep writing,

so, if you have comments, I would suggest hitting review.

I may update quickly.

But, it's all up to you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Consequences**

**Rated M**

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 10. Hopefully you won't be disappointed, it's rather long. I did that since you have all been so wonderful to me. Funerals suck by the way.

I have done some research for this chapter, learning a lot about pregnancy, let me tell ya. And, I wrote this entire chapter on my blackberry, so it may be formatted funny in places.

Keep reviewing, it keeps me wanting to finish this fic. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"You what?" Raye asked loudly, shock apparent in her high decibels.

"I got a girl pregnant, no big deal." Darien shrugged and began picking the invisible lint off his shirt. He needed womanly advice and going to Amy seemed unlikely since she was still peeved at him for insulting her roommate. Not to mention the fact that he was indeed the perpetrator that knocked her up, and he had the audacity to insult her? At least that's what Amy screamed at him when he tried to talk to her the other day after Serena drove off.

Just thinking about Serena brought a playful smirk to his face. That woman was trouble with a capital T. She already proved that with little Darien junior.

Darien junior? The thought confused him. Was he already naming his unborn child? The idea of his child being a girl never crossed his mind, he was always going to have a boy. Never before though, had he chosen a name, but Darien junior seemed right to him.

Now to convince Serena of that. He supposed he should try and convince her of other things too before he threw in name ideas.

At least he knew they were going to talk this week. The woman had finally cooled down enough for him to convince her they needed to sit down and discuss their options with this child. Unknown to Serena, he had more intentions than just talking babies. He only had about seven months to court her.

"Darien, this is a big deal. A baby with a woman you don't know is a huge deal." Raye said as she tapped her fingers against his oak dining room table. Her coffee sat in between her hands billowing steam against her face. It made her hard expression a tad more terrifying as she glared at her ex-husband.

"I know it's a huge deal, but Raye, I think I could seriously love this woman." Darien replied honestly. Raye gave the best advice and never judged. She spoke her opinion, and sometimes made Darien feel like a twit, but not when it came to the L word.

She knew better. After all, he had loved her once enough to marry her. Okay, they couldn't really count that marriage. It wasn't really fair to either of them. Darien started to imagine him and Raye having kids.

Nope.

Impossible.

He should have never gone there. That would have been a nightmare. They would have never divorced and Raye wouldn't have found true happiness, and Darien, well Darien would have never slept with Serena. And then Serena wouldn't be carrying his baby.

His baby. Without him, Darien wouldn't have a shot with Serena. And for some reason he felt pulled to her. That baby was a godsend.

Now all he had to do was make Serena believe he was good enough for her, even if just a little.

"Oh Darien. What do you even know about her? I mean, look at you, at your beautiful house. You have a lot of money buddy. She could be taking you to the cleaners for all you know." There she goes. Always looking out for him, like a mother, or what she really was, a best friend.

"Raye, she doesn't know Amy and I come from money." Only Mina had seen one of his homes, and that was his shared apartment with Andrew. And he wished he never would have brought her there either. Once she and his roommate found out about the mistake, they felt no qualms in making their relationship official. Darien couldn't count the times in the last few weeks he had walked into his living room to find them on his couch, making out. It was like they were teenagers. Hormones drove him nuts.

Hence the reason he and Raye sat across from each other in his home outside of the city. Being out here meant no obnoxious roommate and his girlfriend. He would not admit the most obvious reason he was irritated at Andrew and Mina - he wished for the same. But there were other reasons having Mina around drove him mad.

Like the fact that her sister wanted space and time to think. Of course, he had graciously given it to her, requesting that she respect her enough to tell him updates on their baby and that she allow him to accompany her to the appointments.

He couldn't wait to see his little guy on the screen. Holding Serena's hand as she craned her head to the side to see the little life they had accidentally made. An accident that now bonded them together whether she wanted to admit it or not.

And oh did he want to bond. More than anyone could possibly know. In many different ways. He could think of a few good ways off the top of his head.

Too bad Serena couldn't have alcohol right now.

"I just want you to be careful is all Dare. Don't go getting yourself caught up in something bad." Raye said softly as she patted his hand.

Sometimes he wished Raye would just listen and not be so damn rational. Was he really acting this much like a woman? Maybe, but he just wanted Raye to understand that Serena wasn't a bad person.

Not that he really knew what of person she was. There was something about her though that made him crazy inside.

Now knowing where she lived and having the chance to see her excited him. Before she was this lucid dream, not anymore. She was real, and she would be his.

He just needed to give her space.

That was all she requested. But the idea of this space she wanted so badly had him almost at his wits end.

Something Raye would never know. If she didn't already. For some reason it seemed she always knew. Somewhere, he'd heard it was women's intuition, but that seemed like a load of bull.

So now, he'd just feed her little white lies until he knew for sure that Serena wasn't playing him for all he was worth.

Which he was absolutely positive she wasn't.

Nope, Serena was an upstanding, decent woman.

A woman, if given the chance, he could even love. If he didn't already. But that was absurd. He barely even knew her. Yet, he still wanted to. This week was the start.

Clean slate. Well, except for Darien junior. There was really no way of wiping him off. He would never want to either. Darien was not that kind of man.

"Don't worry, Raye." He said as he stood up. "I'm a big boy."

She rolled her eyes as she used her hands to hoist herself up from her spot. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Serena bit her lip nervously. Darien would be arriving shortly and taking her to a restaurant of his choosing. There, they would civilly discuss arrangements for their unborn child.

The thought of food was beginning to make her nauseous.

If ever there was an unlucky woman, it was Serena. Her pregnancy couldn't be one of the easy ones.

No, God was definitely not on her side.

Okay, so maybe it was more Satan playing her for a fool. God seemed like a cool guy, minus the whole letting Adam and Eve fall thing.

Serena wasn't a devout Christian, but she believed God existed. There was too much in the world that couldn't be explained except through him. Not to mention, Jesus dying for her? That was unfathomable in her mind. God loved his people that much?

It wasn't like she was a preachy person though. Obviously. She was pregnant with a child by a man she barely knew. But she did have some faith.

Faith. That was a beautiful name. It would soon be time to think about names for the baby. At least, come up with a list. She wondered if she would allow Darien to have a say in names.

He'd probably like some typical, boring name like Samantha, or Amanda. Ugh, she couldn't stand those silly names.

Maybe Faith was somewhat typical for a girl, but still, it rolled around in her mind so perfect. Well, at least for today. A girl name would be so difficult to pick. She longed for a boy more than anyone could imagine.

Her little Alexander. His name had been chosen long ago. She always wanted an Alex.

Then again, if she had a girl there was always the route of Alexis or Alexz.

Oh no, she was not going to start the name game. There were more pressing things like the buzzing at the front door.

This was going to be a long night. The end of her undoing.

Okay, so maybe she was a little dramatic tonight, but who wouldn't be? A gorgeous, albeit unnerving, man was ringing at her door.

She wished Amy was here to answer it. Too bad she was visiting Greg. The elusive Greg. He sounded great, but Serena hoped Amy wouldn't get in so deep she ended up hurt.

Who was she kidding? Taking visits to see a man who wouldn't move for her was most definitely in too deep.

Serena sighed as she flung open the door. It seemed her heart was betraying her aloof manner as she attempted to remain cool in Darien's startling presence.

Sex on a stick came to mind yet again. What was that about Adam and Eve again? Serena was inwardly thanking Eve right now. Had she not plucked that apple, Darien would be naked in front of her.

Not that she would have minded, really. But there was something about form fitting black t-shirts and sand blasted blue jeans that made Serena's mind go into sexual overdrive. It was like he knew her fantasies. She imagined pulling him into the apartment by his collar, shoving him against the wall and seducing him.

Serena shook her head in utter dismay. This baby had to come quick because she didn't know how much longer she could handle this crazed libido.

Maybe she could just let her morals down just this once.

Oh wait. She already did that. Look where it got her. Staring ahead at the sexy man in front of her that caused all this. Soon she'd be at dinner. Sitting across from him. Watching his devilish mouth as he talked to her. Eating.

Then she remembered.

Food.

It made her stomach churn.

Before he could even say hello, Serena held her hand to her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. She didn't even pay attention to the look of concern etched into his masculine features as he shut the door behind them, and followed her to the bathroom where she began emptying the contents of her stomach.

Just as she was beginning to curse pregnancy and all that it emcompassed, she felt another wave of nauseau hit her.

And there he was. Holding back her hair while gently rubbing her back. His touch was shocking. Sweet and warm.

Oh man, was she embarassed. All she wanted to was curl up into a ball and not let him see her like this. Goodness, was she a mess.

Once she felt safe enough to say her stomach had calmed, she turned to Darien and forced a small smile.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking about most foods recently makes my stomach go insane. I can only keep a few things down, actually." Serena leaned her head against her arm that laid sprawled across the toilet.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you're sick." Darien said as he continued to let his hand gently caress her back.

"No. I know it's not my fault." Serena said matter of factly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Darien smiled down at her. She must've been feeling a bit better, his cologne smelt amazing as it wafted at her. It seemed nowadays even soap turned her off.

But of course, Mr. Perfect - I Got A Girl Pregnant During A One Night Stand Guy - can be the only thing that doesn't seem to throw her into fits of purging everything she ate.

Jackass.

"Actually," she paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "I blame you."

He raised his eyebrows and dropped his jaw slightly in offense. "Excuse me? How am I to blame?"

Gaining her composure back, she shot up, still remaining on the floor and jabbed a finger into his chest as he crouched over her. "How are you to blame? Let me count the ways. First, you got drunk, then you slept with me only to knock me up, and now you beg me to go to dinner with you when the thought of food disgusts me." She raised her hands over her head in exasperation.

"Well, how in the hell was I supposed to know you didn't want to eat anything? It's not like you've told me anything in the last few weeks. For Christ's sake Serena, I had to fight to get you to go out tonight!"

Serena sighed as Darien ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I know I am going to keep saying that, but I can't really control my emotions at the moment. It's like one minute I go from being happy me, and the next I hate the world. I hate the world even more right now, because it seems all I can eat is ice cream and pickles. And I hate pickles. And, no-" she shot him a look. "Before you even ask, I don't eat them together, or even at the same time. That would be gross."

Darien crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the doorframe, smiling lazily. "What kind of ice cream do you like the best?"

"Vanilla. Always just vanilla." She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, I ruined our dinner plans. Maybe in a couple weeks when this so called morning sickness passes? I swear, I love food. Normally, I eat like a hog."

"It's no big deal. Plans are meant to be ruined." He hoisted himself up from his leaning position and continued. "I've got a better idea. Since you have no appetite, let's stay in. You can shower, get into something a little more comfy, and we'll watch a couple movies. I'll run to the video store while you wind down."

Serena smiled, a genuinely sparkling, big smile. "That sounds wonderful."

"Great. I'll leave right now."

"Great," she said as he began to make his way to the door. "And Darien-"

"Yeah?"

"Rent something that has no blood in it. I don't think I could stomach that right now."

He chuckled and stepped out the door, "lock this behind me. I think I still have the spare Amy gave me before you moved in."

"Will do." She said, as he shut the door.

Okay, so giving him a chance didn't seem so bad after all. She was just afraid of something with the whole situation, but she really couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was.

Deciding to take his advice, she padded her way to the shower to occupy the time she had while he was gone.

Twenty minutes later, Serena sat on the couch braiding her wet hair loosely on one side. Her fleece pants kept her warm as she waited for Darien to come back with a movie. She hoped the movie wasn't some terrible mafia or war flick.

After all, she did request no blood. As she continued to reminisque on movies and what he'd choose, a knock came at her door.

No spare key apparently. She chuckled as she went to the lock.

"I thought you had a-" she said as she flung open the door and then stopped when the face in front of her wasn't Darien's.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?" Serena asked in an unamused tone of voice. Before he could say a word she stopped him by shaking a hand in front of her. "You know what? I don't care. Just leave. This is getting ridiculous."

Seiya's eyes flashed a little something she had never seen in them before. Was it malice? It had only been for a second, so she couldn't really tell.

"Serena, I'm here to give this back to you." He held out a piece of tiny jewelry.

Her engagement ring.

"I don't want it. I thought I made that clear enough when I mailed it back to you."

"It was a gift. I can't take it back. It belongs to you."

Serena was already frustrated with him. Utter annoyance seemed to fill her being just by looking at him. "Seiya, I don't want it, you or anything to do with you. What part of we are finished, done, completely through that you don't get?"

The next words that came out of Seiya's mouth so low, it startled her. "It's because of that other man that I've seen you with. The one that left earlier, isn't it?"

He had been here since before Darien left. This fact unnerved her even more. She just kept repeating, remain cool. Stand your ground. It's only Seiya. But she knew he'd watched her before this, so her radar was up a little farther.

Without letting her voice falter, she replied, "Seiya, this has nothing to do with him. We were long over before he came around, and besides nothing is going on between us. His sister is my roommate. That's why he comes over."

"Why were you kissing him a few weeks ago in the parking ramp then?"

She was scared now. Seiya had been keeping tabs on her. Where was Darien? She had to remind herself that she was a strong, independent woman. But who knew what Seiya was capable of now. The conversation they were having proved he was potentially dangerous. She had to get him out of here.

"What I do on my time is none of your business, Seiya. I think you better leave now, before I call the police." She crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"I'll leave tonight, because you asked me to. But don't for one minute think this is over. I will have you back. No man will ever touch you as long as I'm around. Remember that." He pivoted on his heel and stalked down the hall.

When he was gone, Serena slammed the door shut and utilized the chain lock for the first time since she moved in. She paced back and forth across the living room floor in deep thought.

Seiya had waited until Darien left. Maybe he knew he was coming back, but she doubted it. How long had he been watching her and what did she do about it? Could she do anything about it? Besides his two visits, he hadn't done anything to her, so she had no real proof.

This was a nightmare.

Why couldn't he have just found someone else when she broke it off? Why couldn't he be a normal guy? Thinking hard on it, Serena knew that normal was not in the Seiya world.

She was at a loss. Scared, and paranoid he'd come back, she went to the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

Men like Seiya weren't worth this.

When she heard the click of the lock, she yelped and fell back, almost tumbling off the couch. The door pushed open slightly, but stopped with the chain.

"Hey Serena," Darien's deep, calming voice said from the other side. "Can you come let me in?"

"Coming." Serena said as she tried to slow her nerves. She shoved the door closed as much as she needed to undo the chain, and let him in.

He walked past her, movies in one hand and a bag in the other. He chuckled as he continued to the kitchen. "I didn't know you wanted me locked out that much."

As calm as she could, throwing her hands in front of her, she played it off like no big deal. "Oh, ya know," she chuckled nervously, and put one of her hands behind her head, attempting to be nonchalant, "old habit. Two girls in a big city. Never can be too safe."

"Probably a smart idea." He set the movies down, and went to work on whatever was in the bag.

Curious, Serena walked to the table and grasped a chair to peer over into the bag. "What's in the bag."

"Proof that I listen." He pulled out a carton of baskin robbin's ice cream.

Serena couldn't help but smile at his gesture. He really was trying. It was really cute.

"Let me get some bowls."

She walked over and pulled out spoons, a scoop and two bright blue bowls. As she turned around he held out two movies.

"I had the guy at the movie store help me. It's been a long time since I've had time to watch a movie. This one," he shook the movie in his right hand. A man and a woman were on the cover, "is a romantic comedy. It's called 'Leap Year.' I'll watch it, and then we watch the comedy for me." He smiled as he put the other one out at her. Setting down the bowls, she took the movies and looked at the other one he got.

"Hot Tub Time Machine?" She scrunched her eyebrows in amusement. "Why on earth would you rent a movie called Hot Tub Time Machine?"

"The guy at the movie store said it was the number one movie out right now."

She nodded incredulously. "You are right, we are watching the chick flick first." That way, if she was tired by then, she could sleep through the dumb looking movie. But, she refrained from saying that to him. "I'll go put it in. You have ice cream duty."

Both situated on the couch, she started the movie and began to enjoy her ice cream. While the previews at the beginning of the dvd, she looked over at him.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, but I don't know if I can handle it tonight." Not after Seiya's intrusion anyways. Should she tell him? After all, he had a right to know if Seiya was threatening her. They had a baby to worry about. For the time, she chose to not worry him.

From the few times they'd been around each other, she knew enough to know he could overreact. Heck, she didn't even know if she was worrying over nothing with Seiya. He was just having a hard time getting over her.

Good. If he hadn't been so against children in the first place, they'd still be together. Then, Darien wouldn't be around. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over at his piercing gaze.

"I understand. Let's just spend tonight relaxing and having a good time together."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But, don't think this gets you off the hook. We are talking about this baby."

Through another mouthful of rich vanilla, she replied. "I know. It's important that we do."

He nodded and turned back to the movie. The beginning was a bore. The heroine was with this too perfect man, and he seemed too stiff for her. Couldn't the woman tell? And it was absolutely preposterous to propose to your man, Leap Year or not.

When the gorgeous bartender came on screen, played by one of Serena's favorites Matthew Goode, things began to get interesting. Serena couldn't help but notice that besides the lankiness Matthew Goode had, he shared many characteristics with the devilish man sitting quietly next to her.

No wonder she found Darien attractive. It all made sense now. She hoped their child got some of his wonderful looks. At least if he decided to never come around after he or she was born, she'd have a reminder of what she once felt.

What was it that she felt? Even she wasn't sure. It was too early to call it love.

Lust. That's what it was.

And lust was all it could be. After dealing with Seiya, she wasn't ready to venture on with another man. Especially since earlier tonight.

Darien didn't seem like the type to obsess over her after a breakup, but then again, Seiya never did either.

With her mind racing as much as it was, she had a hard time concentrating on the movie. Not to mention, it was getting late.

Her eyes began to droop as the woman on the movie pushed a red car down a hill. Normally Serena would have found that hilarious, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Bowl still in hand, Serena let herself succumb to the inevitable world of sleep.

At the end of the movie, Darien was elated. Not that he minded Romantic Comedies much, but he wanted preferred funny. To his surprise, Serena had been really quiet during the movie.

"So, it looks like it's time for funny." He said as he stretched his arms above his head. When he got no reply, he looked over at Serena. Her head was slightly tilted towards the arm of the couch, lips slightly parted as her other hand was still loosely grasping her empty ice cream dish.

He smiled at the beautiful sight she made sleeping. Getting up from the couch, he slid his arms around her and lifted her gently up into him. He carried her to her room and placed her onto her soft bed and covered her up.

He took the opportunity to look around her room. Cozy and eclectic came to mind as he gazed at the cute white dressers and vanity. Different figurines lined the tops of them, smiling happily at him. Her room spoke volumes for her sweetness.

Before getting up from his seated position on her bead, he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to stir awake. Her eyes dazedly met his and he had to stop himself from trying anything with her.

"Darien..." She said huskily. "Thanks for putting me to bed. You could've left me on the couch."

He smiled down at her and pushed himself off the bed. "Not a problem. It seemed smarter to put you in your bed, then to let you sleep uncomfortably on the couch."

"Can you do me a favor," she asked quietly, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"What is it?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I really don't like being here alone."

Confused, Darien looked down at her. Something was off with her all of the sudden, but when he looked at the vulnerability that laced her eyes, he couldn't say no.

He wasn't sure if he would have said no in any case.

"Of course. If you need anything, I'll be out on the couch."

"No."

"No? Serena you just asked me to stay over, and now you are saying no? When is this baby due, because I don't know how much more of this emotional roller coaster I can handle."

"I said no, not because I want you to leave, but because I want you to stay in here, with me." She said the last barely above a whisper.

Something was really off with this woman, but he said nothing. He slipped off his jeans and socks, and climbed in next to her. As soon as he was situated on his side, she leaned into him.

"Thank you." She said. Inhaling his scent, she allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Whatever was going on inside her head, he was bound to find out. Until then, he would enjoy the comfort of falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**End Chapter Ten**

So, that was chapter ten.

Even more I am trying to build up suspense and their relationship

I just love Serena and Darien. :)

Review!


	11. Not A New Chapter

Warning this is not a new chapter!

I'm sorry for those who really wanted one. I am working on it. I know, I know, it's been a long process for the next chapter, but my plan is to write it by the end of the weekend into early next week, so that's a plus, right?

But, right now, I am lamenting. I just took a couple paragraphs from this fiction, and sent it through this "I write like…" deal and it told me I write like Stephanie Meyer. I want to cry. I hate her writing and her books like the passion of a thousand fiery suns. Please fans, please, tell me this story is nothing like the Twilight crap? If it is, I just may have some serious sadness nights of drinking alcohol in my near future.

Oh and sorry if I offended anyone with the insulting of Twilight, it's just as an English major, her books are horrendous….

Love you all,

BakaBuns!


End file.
